Quand la révolte gronde
by Danaud64
Summary: Quand un tyran dirige un pays, il y a toujours des hommes et femmes pour contester. Mais parfois tout ne se passe pas comme prévu. Quand le chef et instigateur de la révolte se fait emprisonner, comment continuer le combat? Faut il perdre du temps et le sauver, ou prendre les choses en main? Sheik et Zelda, les jumeaux généraux de la résistance n'ont pas la même réponse... UA
1. Prologue

Prologue: 

Il était là, couché dans la pénombre, écoutant les voix et cris sourds qui venaient de la salle d'interrogatoire. C'était toujours comme cela, la nuit. Toujours les mêmes sons, toujours les mêmes rondes.

Un gardien passa devant la cellule, et l'homme sut qu'il était trois heures. La silhouette sombre du geôlier se déplaçait lentement et un bruit fort retentissait à chaque pas de plus. On entendit un bruit de clés, étouffé d'abord comme si leur propriétaire peinait à les sortir de sa poche. Un sourire narquois se dessina sur le visage du prisonnier; On engageait vraiment des idiots en ces temps sombres. Enfin... Il paraît que les idiots servent sans comprendre et c'est bien ce dont avait besoin le chef autoproclamé de l'état. Il devait bien réussir à cacher les horreurs de son régime plus qu'autoritaire!

Le gardien, ayant enfin réussit à sortir ses clés, les frotta contre les barreaux. Le bruit ainsi produit, retentissant et dissonant, tira les prisonniers de leur demi sommeil. Tout le monde guettait ce bruit avec une certaine crainte, car il signifiait une chose: le cauchemar pour l'un d'entre eux.

Les résidents des cellules commencèrent à s'agiter, avec force de grognements épuisés et de contestations, estimant qu'il serait mérité de se reposer un peu plus. Certains s'approchaient des barreaux tandis que d'autres reculaient au plus profond de leur geôle, paniqués à l'idée d'être le principal acteur de la scène qui allait se dérouler. Le gardien ricana tout en répétant cyniquement : "À qui le tour?"

Il s'arrêta finalement devant une cellule, observant son occupant avec attention. Ce dernier était toujours recroquevillé au fond de la pièce sur la planche en bois à moitié pourrie qui lui servait de couche. Un tonitruant "Lève toi!", ressemblant plus à un aboiement qu'à un ordre, sortit de la bouche du gardien. Il sourit d'une façon terrifiante et ses yeux étaient ceux d'un fou, comme s'il se régalait de la peur viscérale qui émanait de l'homme misérable devant lui. Il avait enfin trouvé sa victime.

Les camarades du malheureux le virent se faire emmener de force vers la source des cris. Sur son passage, certains soupiraient de soulagement, tandis que d'autres insultaient le "boucher" comme ils l'appelaient tous.

Le reste, une dizaine d'hommes, assistait à la scène silencieusement, un rictus étrange visible sur leurs visages. On aurait pu penser qu'un orage éclatait tout à coup à l'extérieur, mais c'était en fait la colère de ce groupe qui faisait naître au fond de leur gorge un grognement. Un grognement sauvage, presque bestial. Le bruit sourd de la révolte qui grondait. Et à ce son répondirent des coups. Sur une porte métallique visiblement. La porte principale. Puis se firent entendre des coups de feu.

L'homme couché dans la pénombre se redressa alors, interrompant son grognement. La lumière de la pleine Lune qui filtrait par une fenêtre minuscule, la seule de la cellule, inonda le visage de cet homme d'une étrange lueur bleutée. Bleu, la couleur de ses yeux. Ses yeux à moitié dissimulés par les cheveux blonds et sales qui pendaient sur son front. Ses yeux pleins de colère et de haine.

Un sourire tendu apparut sur ses lèvres et dévoila une de ses canines. Il se leva lentement et, plus pour lui même que pour être entendu par un autre, sa voix masquée par le vacarme maintenant au niveau de la porte du couloir, il dit : "Enfin."

* * *

 _Salut salut! Voilà ma première fanfiction, cela n'est qu'un prologue, je posterai le premier chapitre dans la journée sûrement. N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez, toute critique constructive est la bienvenue!_

 _~Danaud64_


	2. Chapitre 1

Zelda enrageait. Ils l'avaient encore laissée de côté, étaient partis sans elle sous prétexte que : "Oh mais Zelda, tu es biiiiien plus douée que nous pour t'occuper du camp! Nous on a pas ton sens de l'organisation." Comme s'il fallait avoir un sens de l'organisation pour ça... "Quelle excuse bidon!" maugréa-t-elle.

Et ils étaient partis comme ça. Pour faire quelque chose de puéril en plus. Elle se disait que ce n'était pas comme ça qu'ils arriveraient à changer les choses. Non mais sérieusement! Le chef de la résistance lui-même et son second étaient partis "détourner un wagon".

Zelda les avait trouvés bien mystérieux ces derniers jours. Toujours en train de l'éviter, d'avoir des conversations qu'ils interrompaient dès que qui que ce soit approchait, y compris elle. Ce qui était anormal car, si son frère Sheik était le bras droit de Link, le chef de la résistance organisée, elle était quant à elle son bras gauche.

Mais Zelda ne les avait pas soupçonnés plus que ça, se disant qu'après tout, ils avaient droit, eux aussi, d'avoir des secrets et de retrouver leur jeunesse trop vite volée en faisant des sottises. A à peine 20 ans, Link se retrouvait à la tête de la révolte contre le tyran qui dirigeait le pays, prenant la succession de son père mort il y a quelques mois. Cette nomination n'avait rien de monarchique ; tout le monde l'avait poussé à prendre ce rôle. Il était le plus doué au combat, fort physiquement mais surtout mentalement, et possédait un charisme inné et un sens de la justice exceptionnel. Il avait aussi un grand cœur et écoutait tous ceux qui composaient son Armée de l'Ombre, se préoccupant du bien être de chacun. Le jeune homme avait donc accepté la tâche et avait choisi ses meilleurs amis pour l'aider. Depuis qu'il était aux commandes, il ne s'était pas relâché une seule fois et Zelda estimait qu'il avait le droit, comme tout le monde, d'aller s'amuser.

La jeune femme remonta l'artère principale du camps, ses bottes en cuir martelant le sol au rythme de ses pensées. Les hommes et femmes restés au camp la saluaient à son passage mais elle n'y faisait pas attention. Tout le monde ici la reconnaissait facilement grâce à sa longue chevelure blonde, la plupart du temps attachée en une élégante queue de cheval. Elle disait toujours pour se justifier du manque de variation de sa coiffure : "Comment voulez-vous que je me batte avec les cheveux dans les yeux?". Alors tout le monde avait appris à ne plus faire de remarque sur ce point.

Zelda se rendit alors compte qu'elle était à présent sur la place centrale de la base et bifurqua vers la droite, jusqu'à la tente de commandement. Elle y pénétra et s'assit sur une chaise inconfortable, devant un bureau de fortune. Il s'agissait d'une vulgaire planche montée sur des tréteaux, à laquelle on avait fixé au dessous les restes d'un vieux tiroir, ainsi qu'un placard de fortune. Cela ne payait pas de mine mais restait tout du moins opérationnel, tout comme le reste de la pièce, composée à par le bureau d'un matelas à même le sol et d'une bassine qui servait de baignoire. Link aurait pu avoir plus de confort mais refusait d'être mieux logé ou nourri que les autres. Zelda commença à fouiller dans les divers papiers, allant de lettres anonymes d'encouragement à des ordres de mission précis. C'est justement cela qu'elle cherchait.

Link avait l'excellente manie de tout consigner par écrit ; elle se disait toujours que si un espion entrait ici, la résistance et la tête de tous ceux qui la composaient disparaîtraient subitement. Mais aujourd'hui, elle comptait bien que cette lubie lui serve pour comprendre exactement ce que les garçons manigançaient. Contrairement à d'habitude, Link n'avait pas expliqué a tous son plan, et avait emporté plus de monde qu'à l'ordinaire, tout en restant beaucoup plus discret.

Après quelques minutes de fouille, Zelda remarqua un document avec la date du jour et un schéma de wagon, ainsi que son trajet. Elle saisit alors le document, referma le tiroir et se mit à l'aise pour le lire tranquillement. Au début de la lecture, la jeune femme fronça subitement les sourcils et se demanda si elle avait bien le bon document. Car ce qu'elle voyait n'avait rien à voir avec un simple détournement... Le document faisait mention du déplacement du premier et plus précieux Conseiller du dictateur, un être horrible que la résistance avait pour but d'éliminer depuis longtemps. Mais cette tentative d'assassinat avait été abandonnée en raison de sa trop grande dangerosité et de sa quasi impossibilité. Alors ce qu'elle avait sous les yeux devait être un vieux plan. Sauf que non, la date était bien la bonne, le jour, le mois, l'année correspondaient! Même l'heure exacte y figurait!

Prise de sueurs froides, Zelda lut le document en entier. Plus elle continuait, plus ses yeux s'écarquillaient et plus elle sentait la panique monter en elle. Ce plan était tout bonnement suicidaire! Le chef et son second étaient partis, l'avaient laissée ici! Son frère et son meilleur ami de toujours l'avaient écartée de cette histoire. Et quand elle réalisa pourquoi, ses jolis yeux bleus reflétaient une grande panique et un désarroi total. S'il leur arrivait quelque chose, ce qui était très probable, ils voulaient qu'elle soit là pour assurer le commandement et continuer la lutte... Ce qu'elle ne pourrait assurément pas faire seule. Comment voulaient-ils qu'elle continue après ça?

Elle secoua la tête et essaya de reprendre contenance. Ils reviendraient, c'était sûr. Ils étaient trop forts pour se faire avoir. Elle jeta à nouveau un coup d'œil au document et vit que le plan était plus que bien préparé et qu'ils ne risqueraient pas tant que ça. Elle ressentit une vague d'intense soulagement, rapidement suivie d'un pincement de cœur. Seul Link, étant chargé de monter dans le train pour tuer le premier Conseiller, était surexposé.

Zelda se leva calmement et rangea soigneusement le document à sa place. Elle se rendit compte, en sortant de la tente, qu'un tumulte venait de l'entrée du camp. Étant persuadée que les garçons étaient de retour, elle se précipita et courut le plus vite possible. Elle s'arrêta net quand, une fois arrivée, elle vit flotter l'étendard de l'armée d'Hyrule...

* * *

 _Voilà le premier chapitre, comme je l'avais dit, dans la journée. J'espère que le chapitre vous a plus, n'hésitez pas à me dire comment vous le trouvez ;)_

 _~Danaud64_


	3. Chapitre 2

**_Réédition: on m'a fait remarquer une erreur qui pouvait entraîner une incompréhension, ou au moins une difficulté à comprendre et je l'ai corrigée ici. Pour ceux qui ont déjà lu, pas besoin de relire, il n'y a eu qu'un petit changement mineur._**

* * *

Chapitre 2

Le soleil était brûlant aujourd'hui. Et les hommes cachés dans les bosquets des collines l'avaient vite remarqué à leurs dépens. Link sentait la sueur qui coulait dans son coup et sentait le soleil qui laisserai sans doute des traces rouges bien visibles. Il trouvait tout à coup que la tenue noire qu'il avait enfilée n'était pas une si bonne idée. Mais bon, la discrétion avant tout se dit-il. Le jeune chef jeta un coup d'œil envieux à son voisin, qui lui était habillé d'un léger t-shirt beige et non d'une combinaison complète.

-"Eh ben mon vieux, tu regrettes de pas m'avoir laissé y aller, maintenant?"La voix venait de derrière lui et Link se retourna pour se retrouver face à l'air moqueur de Sheik. Il soupira tout en donnant à son compagnon un regard exaspéré.

-"Sheik, je t'ai déjà donné mes raisons... et je ne reviendrai pas sur ma décision."

-"Oui oui ça va je sais... Je disais pas ça sérieusement..."

Cependant Link savait bien que son meilleur ami venait juste de faire une nouvelle tentative pour le faire changer ses plans. Mais le jeune homme ne ferai cela pour rien au monde.

C'était son idée, son plan, et c'était à lui et à personne d'autre d'en assumer le rôle le plus dangereux. Quand le train s'arrêterait à l'endroit prévu pour le changement de conducteur (après tout le précédent avait bien besoin de repos, car apparement il devait avoir conduit toute la nuit précédente), c'est LUI qui monterait dans le wagon et personne d'autre. Il ne jouait pas au héros, bien au contraire. Il ne voulait simplement pas que ce plan si risqué mette en péril la vie d'autrui. Tout en étant perdu dans ses pensées, il toucha inconsciemment la poche ou était dissimulé son revolver avec silencieux. Mais Sheik, lui, s'en rendit compte.

-"Tu es sûr que ça va aller? Je te trouve tendu... Tu sais on peut toujours...

-Laisser tomber et rentrer? Non, on a planifié ça pendant des semaines, et ce sera notre meilleure chance d'en finir avec lui. Alors hors de question! Tout va très bien se passer."

Link disait cela autant pour montrer sa détermination et motiver les autres que pour se rassurer lui-même. Car la vérité était là, et il en pouvait pas la nier : il avait peur.

Il secoua la tête et se tapa sur les joues pour retrouver ses esprits et sa concentration. Le jeune homme se saisit des jumelles dans son sac à dos et centra sa vision sur son objectif. Dans cette position, il voyait clairement la petite baraque près de la voie ferrée où se trouvait actuellement le chauffeur qui prendrait le relais à l'arrêt du train. Link observa le chemin de fer aussi loin qu'il le pouvait mais ne voyait toujours pas le moindre signe du train. Il consulta sa montre et vit qu'il restait encore normalement une quinzaine de minutes avant son arrivée. Son contact avait été clair : le changement s'effectuerait à une heure précise, en trois minutes exactement. Pour cette raison, il ne fallait absolument pas rater l'heure et être prêt bien en avance.

Il reposa les jumelles et prit une grande inspiration, tout en regardant un à un les membres de son équipe du jour. Le jeune rebelle sentit un regain de confiance l'envahir. Quinze personnes étaient présentes. En qui il avait totalement confiance. Chacun portait sur son épaule droit le symbole de la résistance : la triforce avec en arrière plan un oiseau qui doit représenter un phénix. Car eux ils savaient bien que, même si leur démocratie avait été détruite il y a maintenant dix ans de cela, Hyrule pouvait renaître de ses cendres. Il fallait juste de la volonté pour faire bouger les choses et atteindre un idéal.

C'est ce en quoi ils croyaient : la liberté pour tous, et pas seulement pour ceux qui étaient riches. L'égalité aussi, en permettant à tous d'avoir accès à la technologie et pas seulement aux résidents des grandes villes. Ces Grandes villes où il fallait avoir suffisamment d'argent pour habiter. Pour y entrer même. Et enfin, avoir un pays où l'on pouvait avoir des opinions personnelles et pas seulement celles du souverain.

Link comptait sur chacun des membres de la résistance, et même sur chaque citoyen qui les soutenait, pour faire tout ce qu'ils pouvaient dans le but de rétablir ces valeurs. Et ce rétablissement dépendait en grande partie de la réussite du plan du jour. S'ils échouaient, il n'osait pas imaginer comment ils pourraient continuer la lutte. Il fallait donc que le plan soit efficace et pour cela les quinze personnes présentes avaient un rôle bien déterminé.

Pour commencer, quatre avaient pour mission de faire le guet, aux quatre points cardinaux, pour éviter une intervention extérieure pouvant mettre des "civils" en danger.

Deux autres devaient faire sauter aussi discrètement que possible la voie un peu plus loin pour empêcher le train de repartir, tandis que deux s'occupaient d'immobiliser le conducteur remplaçant. Ils devaient également prendre sa place et celle de son assistant pour montrer dans le train et ainsi empêcher quiconque de pénétrer dans le wagon principal.

Sheik et trois hommes devaient immobiliser les gardes se trouvant dans le wagon avec la marchandise puis piller ladite marchandise. Aucun garde ne devait normalement se trouver dans le wagon du Conseiller.

Le rôle de Link était simple. Passer par la fenêtre numéro trois en face de laquelle la cible serait, se débarrasser du garde du corps s'il était là, puis tirer. Pour tuer la main de droite du tyran.

Link sentit une main sur son épaule et Sheik lui désigna sa montre du doigt. Il restait 5 minutes. Le commandant prit son talkie-walkie et donna l'ordre à ses compagnons de faire sauter la voie. Il entendit une explosion dans la seconde qui suivit. Il demanda aux guetteurs de redoubler de vigilance et aux imposteurs de se préparer à prendre leur place. Les quatre hommes restant vérifièrent le chargement de leurs armes comme ils le faisaient avant chaque opération.

Link aperçut alors le train et entendit le crépitement caractéristique de l'électricité lui permettant de se mouvoir. Il enfila la cagoule qui devait le rendre anonyme. Lui seul serait vu par des êtres en vie.

Tout le monde se tendit au son strident du freinage du train, marquant le début de l'opération. Chacun avait un rôle à jouer, et chacun le remplirait jusqu'au bout. Ils étaient tous plus que jamais déterminés. Le train s'arrêta et l'opération commença.

Le chef, toujours posté à une centaine de mètres de la scene, attendit que tout le monde ait confirmé la réussite de sa partie avant de s'avancer silencieusement vers sa cible. Arrivé à quelques mètres du wagon, il s'accroupit silencieusement; il était prêt. Il vérifia une fois de plus le chargement de son arme et se tendit, prêt à sauter et à faire feu le plus rapidement possible. Sauf qu'il y avait un problème. Le Premier Conseiller parlait d'une voix calme. Et comme généralement on ne parle pas tout seul, cela signifiait qu'il était accompagné. Mais par qui? Personne ne devait se trouver à cet endroit! Link décida d'attendre et se prit finalement à écouter la conversation. Ils parlaient d'un camp... De quoi?! Un camp qui se trouvait dans la forêt, dans la troisième clairière depuis l'entrée nord de ladite forêt? Ils avaient envoyé un groupe armé... D'une vingtaine d'hommes apparemment. Attends... Pour arrêter les résistants! Mais comment est ce qu'ils pouvaient savoir?!

"Quoi?!"

Les deux hommes se retournèrent brusquement en entendant ce vif éclat de voix. Link estima qu'il était temps de se montrer et sauta habilement dans le wagon.

"Bien le bonjour, messieurs." Dit-il en effectuant une petite courbette.

Le jeune homme se régalait étrangement du regard plein de peur des deux hommes. Link se dit qu'il devait dégager une aura de puissance car ils reculèrent précipitamment dans leurs sièges, avant de se rappeler qu'effectivement il était effrayant puisqu'il tenait son revolver à la main. Le résistant se rendit compte qu'un de ses opposants allait crier. Il pointa alors le pistolet sur la tempe du Conseiller. Et posa la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres. A savoir : "Comment savez-vous pour le campement?"

* * *

 ** _Et voilà! Le deuxième chapitre! Merci beaucoup à celles et ceux qui m'ont laissé des reviews, ça fait toujours plaisir :) Au départ ce chapitre était censé être plus long mais j'ai décidé de le poster maintenant pour moins d'attente. En plus ça laisse un peu de suspense ;)_**

 ** _~Danaud64_**


	4. Chapitre 3

Chapitre 3:

 _"Comment savez-vous pour le campement?"_

Cette question flottait à présent dans l'air, et les deux hommes eurent un regard surpris. Cependant, le Premier Conseiller reprit vite contenance et un rictus presque joyeux apparu sur son visage... Il venait de se rendre compte qu'il avait à faire à un résistant, et non à un vulgaire pilleur de train qui ne s'intéresse qu'à la marchandise.

Cette découverte le rendit d'abord heureux, puisqu'il avait un résistant à bord qui ne tarderait pas à se faire arrêter par ses gardes, puis relativement inquiet. L'homme devant lui avait visiblement en tête de l'assassiner, mais le plus important n'était pas là... Lui aussi avait une question... Comment diable les résistants avaient-ils su quel itinéraire le train emprunterait? Non, plus important, comment avaient-ils appris que le Conseiller se déplacerait?

De son côté, Link commençait à perdre patience et à s'agiter. Pourquoi personne ne lui répondait? Apparemment, le bras droit du tyran semblait presque fier de lui pour une raison qui lui échappait totalement. Ce qui n'était absolument pas le cas de l'autre, qui lui, semblait totalement paralysé par la peur. Link décida de le questionner, espérant ainsi par la même occasion apprendre qui il était.

-"Alors, comment êtes vous au courant?!" Commença-t-il en se retournant lentement vers l'homme tout en prenant sa voix la plus menaçante.

Le jeune chef perçut son tremblement de peur mal camouflé et pensa que c'était un signe encourageant. Il le pressa alors de répondre, sous peine de le tuer s'il ne s'exécutait pas plus rapidement. Son interlocuteur balbutia alors quelques mots totalement incompréhensibles et, voyant le regard plein de colère que lui jeta Link, répéta d'une voix encore mal assurée.

-"J-Je... Ce n'est p-pas moi!" Protesta-t-il faiblement. Mais il se reprit rapidement. "Enfin je suis au c-courant mais... C'est lui qui a donné l'ordre!" Dit-il tout à coup d'un air plus assuré, en désignant le Premier Conseiller du doigt. "Monsieur Dark est le seul responsable!" Termina-t-il avec aplomb.

Link et le conseiller Dark le fixèrent d'un regard incrédule. Puis Link éclata de rire devant la lâcheté de cet homme tandis que l'autre s'indignait d'un tel manque de respect.

Le lâche sourit faiblement, pensant avoir réussi à détourner l'attention de son agresseur. Mais son soulagement fut de courte durée puisque Link l'empoigna tout à coup par le col de son blouson noir, et souffla entre ses dents serrées de fureur:

-"Ma question n'est pas de savoir qui, mais comment! Alors maintenant arrête de jouer et réponds moi!"

-"Je pense pouvoir répondre à cette question." Intervint calmement le Premier Conseiller. "Si vous acceptez ensuite de répondre à la mienne, bien entendu."

Link faillit lui répliquer qu'il n'était pas vraiment en position de négocier, mais se retint fortement. Après tout, il allait enfin avoir sa réponse et il ne souhaitait pas perdre trop de temps. Sheik devait certainement commencer à s'inquiéter et il ne tenait pas à ce que ce dernier se montre ici.

Il acquiesça donc silencieusement, pour se voir répondre que, tout simplement, un agent d'entretien du palais qui fouinait au mauvais endroit avait avoué lors de son interrogatoire connaître l'emplacement du principal camp rebelle. Lorsqu'on lui avait demandé comment il connaissait cela, il avait également avoué avoir apporté des informations au camp en question. Une "taupe" avait donc été retournée... Cela laissa Link bien pensif. Il faisait totalement confiance à tous ces indics, mais apparemment, les techniques d'interrogatoire devaient avoir évoluées... La violence du régime avait donc potentiellement passé un nouveau cap. Bon à savoir, tout ça...

M. Dark coupa le cours de ses pensées en posant à son tour la question qui le taraudait.

-"Alors à moi maintenant... Quelle est votre source? Comment étiez-vous au courant pour ce déplacement?" Il était à présent relativement agité et inquiet en pensant à ce qui pourrait lui arriver si son patron apprenait que des espions l'avaient suivi, lui, le Premier Conseiller. Espions qui étaient censés être démasqués par sa propre équipe...

-"Oh, vous savez ... Nous avons plus d'oreilles au palais que vous ne le pensez." Répondit Link, dont le visage était à présent neutre de toute émotion et quelque peu tendu. Le jeune rebelle pointa alors lentement son arme sur la tempe du conseiller.

* * *

Pendant ce temps, Sheik et le reste de l'équipe hormis les deux chargés de prendre la place du conducteur, étaient revenus à leur point de départ. Le jeune homme était satisfait, toute la cargaison d'armement avait été récupérée, les deux faux conducteurs étaient en place et prêts à donner l'alerte au palais. Vraiment, deux espions expérimentés de plus dans ce haut lieu seraient d'une grande aide.

La seule chose qui le chagrinait était le temps que prenait Link à remplir sa part de la mission. Il était censé faire au plus vite, et ce dépassement du temps prévu l'inquiétait au plus haut point. Link allait-il bien? Si oui, qu'avait-il découvert qui puisse le retenir? Autant de questions qui poussaient Sheik à vouloir aller jeter un œil à la situation. Vraiment, si dans cinq minutes Link n'était pas ressorti, il irait. Même si ça ne faisait pas partie du plan, même si cela déplairait à son chef, il irait.

Le jeune homme fut sorti de ses pensées par une main féminine se posant sur son épaule. Il se tourna brusquement vers l'endroit que lui désignait la femme, et vit une silhouette sombre ressortir d'une des fenêtres du train. Il poussa un discret soupir de soulagement, et descendit du véhicule au bord duquel il patientait pour mieux accueillir son ami.

Cependant, son expression d'intense soulagement fut bientôt remplacée par de la crainte. Link avait une expression bien trop sombre pour que tout ce soit déroulé selon le plan prévu. Mais plutôt que de sauter à des conclusions hâtives, Sheik préféra interroger son chef directement.

-"Link, enfin! T'en as mis du temps! Pourquoi est-ce que..." Commença-t-il avant d'être interrompu sans cérémonie.

-"Je vous raconterai plus tard. Pour le moment camarades, notre seul objectif est de nous rendre au plus vite au camp principal." Déclara-t-il d'une voix forte et autoritaire. "Les soldats d'Hyrule sont en route, et sont peut-être même déjà sur place. Alors en avant!"

* * *

Link avait dit cela d'une voix stable et assurée, autant pour motiver ses hommes que pour les rassurer. Car si le chef en personne a peur... Comment ne pas paniquer? Aussi jeune soit-il, Link ne devait en aucun cas montrer ses craintes, et devait rester fort pour les autres. Il avait appris cela très vite, et la seule personne avec qui il partageait ses impressions réelles était Zelda.

Depuis qu'ils étaient enfants, elle l'avait toujours écouté et conseillé, et leur relation reposait encore sur cela. En échange, lui aussi l'aidait du mieux qu'il pouvait: il l'aidait à être plus forte, à paraître plus autoritaire, à se faire plus respecter. Zelda était forte, c'était un fait indubitable, mais pour convaincre les machos de cela, Link avait dû user de son influence sur eux. Et il leur avait prouvé que cette jeune femme était bien plus forte mentalement que la plupart d'entre eux.

Mais à ce moment, le simple fait de penser à sa meilleure amie lui insufflait une terreur sourde. Elle rampait au creux de son ventre depuis qu'il avait entendu parler du campement quelques instants plus tôt. Il s'inquiétait pour elle plus que jamais, même s'il savait bien qu'elle était capable de gérer la situation.

Après tout, ils avaient bien prévu un plan de repli pour ce genre de choses. Et Link se mit à espérer profondément que la leçon de la dernière fois avait porté ses fruits, et que même les plus sceptiques suivraient les ordres de la jeune femme sans discuter. Car s'ils ne lui obéissaient pas, qui sait ce qu'il pourrait se passer...

Le chef rebelle sorti momentanément de ses pensées à cause d'un cahot de la route. Enfin route... C'était un bien grand mot pour désigner ce petit chemin terreux, à peine assez large pour laisser passer les 4x4 de la résistance... Son regard se posa tour à tour sur chacun de ses équipiers, et sur chaque visage se lisait une détermination sans faille. Comme s'ils n'avaient aucun doute quand au fait qu'ils n'arriveraient pas trop tard, et que tout irait bien.

Link aurait dû penser comme cela également, mais hélas, ses pensées retournaient vers les instants précédant son départ. Il avait tué un homme... non pas un... _deux_ hommes. Sa mission se bornait au départ à tuer un seul homme qu'il détestait au plus haut point. Le simple fait d'entendre son nom ou d'imaginer son visage le mettait dans une intense fureur, allant parfois jusqu'à le faire grogner de rage! Tuer cet être immonde ne devait lui procurer aucun remord.

Mais tout ne s'était pas passé comme prévu... Il y avait eu un autre homme, presque innocent. Probablement uniquement coupable de se ranger derrière le plus fort pour assurer sa survie. Cette raison pourrait pourtant suffire à certaines personnes... Mais pas à Link. Lui, il se sentait à présent souillé. Il n'avait jamais tué personne auparavant.

Enfin si. Il avait déjà déclenché la mort de plusieurs personnes lors de sabotages, mais _jamais_ il n'avait donné la mort de sang-froid, presque les yeux dans les yeux. Il n'avait pas eu peur d'assassiner le Conseiller Dark, au contraire, cela, il l'avait fait sans hésiter une fois les réponses à ses questions obtenues. Il lui avait suffit d'appuyer sur la détente et le corps s'était effondré au sol.

Le problème n'était pas là,l le problème, il l'avait rencontré en tournant simplement la tête. Link s'était alors retrouvé face à un homme ayant les yeux exorbités par l'horreur de la scène à laquelle il venait d'assister. Un homme paniqué, terrifié à l'idée de mourir.

Le jeune homme s'était retrouvé un instant désemparé, avant de se rendre compte du dilemme auquel il faisait alors face. Laisser cet homme en vie, au risque qu'il raconte ce qu'il avait entendu, ou bien tuer un innocent. Assassiner quelqu'un qui était mêlé à tout cela par hasard. Cependant il ne _pouvait pas_ le laisser repartir. Link avait donc détourné le regard et appuyé une fois de plus sur la détente, dégoûté par ses propres actions.

Il n'était pas un monstre, il ne prenait aucun plaisir à donner la mort. Mais c'était nécessaire, pour le bien de tous. Ces réflexions n'occultaient en rien le souvenir du bruit mou qu'avait fait le corps en touchant le sol. Il revivait la scène en boucle, mais essayait de ne plus y penser.

Le regard inquisiteur de Sheik qui le fixait depuis bien longtemps le tira de ses songes. Link avait encore une chose à accomplir après tout, et il fallait encore une fois montrer l'exemple. Il plaqua un faux sourire rassurant sur son visage en direction de Sheik, et prit l'air le plus déterminé possible, focalisant ses pensées sur leur objectif prochain.

* * *

 ** _Bonjour à tous! Donc Voilà pour le chapitre 3. Je sais que ça fait un moment mais j'ai eu des examens puis un début de vacances agité mais c'est bon! J'ai enfin eu le temps d'écrire. J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plus, n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez en laissant une review. Pour le prochain chapitre je vais essayer de mettre moins de temps pour l'écrire et le poster._**

 ** _Sur ce, merci de m'avoir lue et à la prochaine! ;)_**

 ** _~Danaud64_**


	5. Chapitre 4

**_Yeah! J'ai enfin ma couverture de fic! Je l'ai moi même faite avec l'aide d'une amie. Et j'en suis fière =D_**

 ** _Profitez du chapitre 4!_**

* * *

Chapitre 4:

"Merde. _Merde, merde, merde et merde_." Voilà tout ce que Zelda trouvait à dire dans la situation présente. L'armée d'Hyrule... _Comment ? Pourquoi ?!_

La panique prenait peu à peu le contrôle de chacun de ses muscles, de chacune de ses articulations, la tétanisant insidieusement. C'était bien simple, elle ne pouvait plus esquisser le moindre geste. Pourquoi maintenant? Pile quand Link et Sheik étaient absents ? Quand personne ne pouvait rien faire, ne pouvait réagir ?

Un homme la dépassa calmement, puis se retourna, lui cachant ainsi l'entrée du campement. Il posa doucement une main sur son épaule et lui demanda d'un ton calme, presque paternel, ce qu'il convenait de faire. Cela eut pour conséquence de sortir la jeune femme de la stupeur presque irréelle dans laquelle elle était plongée depuis qu'elle avait posé les yeux sur cet étendard.

Zelda redressa fièrement la tête. Après tout, si Link et Sheik l'avaient laissée ici, c'était justement dans ce but précis. C'était pour qu'elle prenne la direction en cas de danger, pour qu'il y ait quelqu'un pour veiller sur la résistance.

La jeune résistante planta son regard dans celui chaleureux et plein de confiance de son "sauveur". Son sauveur qui n'était autre que l'aîné de la rébellion. Le plus vieux et le plus sage.

-"Rauru" dit Zelda d'un ton calme et plein de respect. "Pourrais-tu t'occuper d'eux quelques minutes s'il-te-plait ?" Demanda-t-elle en désignant les soldats qui arrivaient à présent au niveau de la porte d'un geste de la main. "L'excuse habituelle, bien entendu." finit-elle en souriant.

-"Bien sûr, Zelda. Je m'occupe d'eux, va prévenir les autres."

Elle lui fit un dernier sourire puis se dirigea vers l'endroit d'où elle venait, c'est-à-dire la tente de commandement. Il fallait faire vite, car Rauru ne retiendrait pas bien longtemps le capitaine Hyrulien en prétendant qu'ils n'étaient que de paisibles nomades. Surtout s'ils étaient déjà informés de ce qu'était réellement ce lieu.

En chemin, elle prévenait calmement chaque homme et femme qui croisait sa route, en leur glissant discrètement : "Évacuation, échelle 10. Fais passer." Zelda ne devait pas se justifier, tout le monde devait obéir avec la mention échelle 10, qui signifiait évidemment un danger du plus haut niveau. Mais un doute assaillait son esprit depuis que Rauru était venu la voir. Tout le monde devait obéir, certes, mais en temps normal c'était Link qui commandait, pas elle. La jeune femme espérait de tout cœur qu'il ne viendrait à l'idée de personne d'aller chercher la bagarre avec les soldats, ils étaient trop bien armés...

Autour d'elle, le mot semblait être passé et les rebelles s'agitaient efficacement pour camoufler leurs armes et documents dans les trappes au sol prévues à cet effet avant d'y sauter et de les condamner définitivement. Elles menaient toutes au sous-sol qui traversait le repère des résistants, et ces trappes étaient disposées dans certaines tentes de personnes volontaires.

Zelda s'arrêta devant le "pavillon" de Link pensivement. Mais déjà elle entendait du raffut venant de derrière elle. La jeune femme pénétra d'un pas décidé dans l'habitation et souleva rapidement le matelas. Elle le reposa au sol à côté de l'ouverture maintenant découverte, puis se dirigea vivement vers le bureau. Elle ouvrit les tiroirs et en vida le contenu dans une caisse munie d'un énorme cadenas, avant de la jeter dans le trou.

Tout à coup, un violent coup de feu éclata, la faisant se retourner précipitamment. La rebelle sortit de la tente en courant, pour se retrouver nez à nez avec Rauru. Le vieil homme était essoufflé et paraissait désolé. Il secoua tristement la tête de gauche à droite tout en appuyant ses mains sur ses genoux.

-"Ils ne m'ont... pas cru, mais... au moins j'aurais... essayé. D'ailleurs j'ai tenu... dix minutes? Oui, je crois bien." dit-il d'une voix saccadée par son souffle court. Il se redressa avec une expression sombre et tendue qui incita Zelda à s'attendre au pire. "Mais bien sûr, Hergo n'a rien voulu entendre venant de toi et il s'est précipité avec son arme et ses amis pour... Comment a-t-il dit déjà? Remettre ses dingues à leur place. J'ai essayé de l'empêcher mais je n'ai pas pu, désolé."

La chef résistante temporaire toucha doucement l'épaule du vieil homme avec un sourire contrit.

-"Personne ne pouvait rien y faire, ne t'inquiète pas. Maintenant va rejoindre ceux qui sont déjà à l'abri."

Rauru opina et se dirigea d'un pas vif vers la sortie la plus proche. Zelda quant à elle devait s'assurer que tout le monde trouvait bien un refuge, et se devait d'essayer de résonner ceux qui avaient en tête de repousser l'envahisseur.

La jeune combattante sortit son arme de poing et, tout en continuant de marcher, vérifia son chargement. Douze balles... Pour plus d'une vingtaine de soldats d'après son estimation initiale. Elle soupira de découragement. C'était bien trop peu. Les impacts de balles se firent encore plus retentissant, ce qui laissait présager que de nouvelles armes bien plus lourdes venaient de rejoindre la bataille.

Cependant, ce n'étaient pas les armes des soldats hyruliens comme elle le pensait, mais celles d'hommes qui arrivaient en passant par dessus le mur d'enceinte. Au seul endroit un peu plus bas que les autres, endroit connu uniquement par trois personnes. Elle-même, et... Sheik et Link! Néanmoins, de loin, elle ne reconnaissait aucune silhouette comme étant celle de son frère ou de son meilleur ami. Par contre, certaines lui semblaient bien familières et appartenaient sans aucun doute à des membres du groupe parti plus tôt ce jour là.

Un regain d'espoir apparu soudain au fond de son cœur, et c'est sûre d'elle que Zelda continua son chemin pour se rapprocher du nerf de la bataille à présent engagée. Une balles siffla proche d'elle et alla se loger dans le poteau en bois maintenant la toile en place. La jeune femme se mit à couvert derrière l'objet le plus proche qui était une vieille caisse de matériel, à présent vide. Elle reprit son souffle et tira à l'aveugle au dessus de sa cache. Le grognement de douleur qu'elle perçu lui indiqua que son tir avait atteint sa cible.

Une ombre se glissa à ses côtés. Sheik était visiblement essoufflé d'avoir parcouru autant de distance en si peu de temps. À peine avait-il aperçu sa sœur qu'il avait couru pour lui prêter main forte. Ils étaient à présent dos à dos et Zelda se demandait comment ils pourraient bien s'en sortir. C'est alors qu'elle eut une idée.

-"Sheik, écoute moi ! Une partie du campement a décidé d'aller se battre malgré mes ordres. Cela ne sert à rien que j'aille essayer de les raisonner, ils ne m'écouteront pas. Mais toi, si ! Alors, s'il te plaît, fais les rejoindre la tente de Link, c'est la dernière issue." Dit-elle en le fixant d'un regard presque suppliant.

-"Ok. Mais toi, tu te dépêches d'y aller immédiatement." Déclara fermement le jeune homme d'un ton qui ne laissait place à aucune protestation. "Et les documents de Link..."

-"Ils sont à l'abri, Rauru s'en occupe. Allez je te couvre, vas-y ! "

Ils se redressèrent d'un même mouvement et Sheik bondit de leur abri tandis que Zelda s'apprêtait à tirer. Personne n'était plus là, le conflit s'était déplacé ailleurs. La blonde rebelle retourna sur ses pas pour regagner son point de départ. Elle croisait de temps à autre un soldat, et des salves de tir se faisaient entendre à chacune de ces rencontres impromptues.

Cependant, la progression était bien trop lente et, au bout d'un certain temps, Zelda se retrouva malheureusement à court de munitions. C'est pourquoi, quand elle rencontra un cinquième soldat, son revolver, au lieu d'émettre un bruit sec et fort, ne fit qu'un faible cliquetis inquiétant.

Une poigne forte l'empoigna fermement par le bras droit et la tira brusquement à l'abri d'un muret à quelques mètres de là. La jeune femme se retrouva alors coincée entre un mur et une poitrine chaude et tonique. Interloquée, elle dévisagea le fin t-shirt noir que portait son sauveur, tout en sentant un bras fort qui l'entourait de façon bienveillante. Une odeur familière parvint jusqu'à son nez, et Zelda sut enfin qui était l'auteur de cet héroïque sauvetage.

-"Zelda?! Tu vas bien ?" Fit une voix grave d'un ton pressant.

-"Je... Oui, oui, je vais bien. Grâce à toi. Merci Link." Répondit-elle d'une voix fébrile.

Le chef résistant s'écarta doucement, toujours en gardant un bras autour de sa protégée. Il la dévisagea pour s'assurer qu'elle allait vraiment bien, l'inquiétude se lisait encore dans ses prunelles d'un bleu éclatant. Un bleu qui se transforma bientôt en un bleu d'orage, devant la colère qui habitait maintenant Link. Il sermonna vertement Zelda pour son comportement totalement "inconscient" comme il disait. Sauf que la jeune femme ne voyait absolument pas _pourquoi_ il pouvait bien lui en vouloir.

-"Link... attends, de quoi tu parles ? Je rentrais juste à ta tente..." Essaya-t-elle de se défendre.

-"Il te suivait depuis une bonne vingtaine de mètres !" Tempêta en réponse le jeune combattant. "S'il n'avait pas voulu savoir où vous fuyiez tous, il t'aurait collé une balle !"

La panique qui l'avait envahi lorsqu'il s'était rendu compte que Zelda était suivie se sentait encore dans sa voix presque vacillante sur les derniers mots. La jeune femme l'entendit et se sentit vraiment coupable et honteuse pour avoir tant inquiété son ami. Elle le serra dans ses bras tout en lui murmurant des paroles d'excuses et de remerciement. Le jeune homme lui rendit délicatement son étreinte. Ils étaient vraiment arrivés à temps.

Link décida d'accompagner Zelda jusqu'à leur objectif, et ils l'atteignirent sans autre difficulté. Les deux fugitifs patientèrent ensemble en attendant l'arrivée de Sheik et du reste des hommes, dans un silence tendu.

Après quelques minutes, un vacarme assourdissant éclata dans une allée extrêmement proche de leur emplacement actuel. C'est alors qu'ils virent Sheik ainsi qu'une dizaine de résistants courir à perdre haleine, talonnés par le capitaine du groupement armé qui tirait sans plus réfléchir. Il ne voulait absolument pas, ne croyait pas possible que plus de cinquante résistants lui échappent ainsi. C'était sa place qu'il allait perdre ! Voire même sa tête !

Link réagit au quart de tour, repoussant Zelda derrière lui et ordonnant à tout le monde de fuir et de condamner le passage. S'il fallait qu'il y reste pour que les autres s'échappent, il n'y avait aucune hésitation à avoir.

Le chef de la révolte se projeta sur l'officier, et à l'aide d'une clef de bras parfaitement maîtrisée, lui arracha son arme et le renversa au sol. Durant ce court laps de temps, les trois quarts des fuyards s'étaient réfugiés dans le tunnel. Zelda était déjà en bas, aidant chacun à descendre pour faire avancer la manœuvre le plus rapidement possible. Bientôt, seuls Sheik et trois retardataires étaient encore à l'air libre.

Pendant ce temps, Link débattait avec son propre esprit. Le canon de son arme était pointé sur le cœur du capitaine, un homme qui avait voulu faire du mal aux siens, se répétait-il. Et pourtant, il ne pouvait se résigner à tirer sur cet individu, à terre et désarmé. Il revoyait à nouveau, en boucle, la chute lente et fatidique du corps de l'innocent. Il ré entendait implacablement le bruit mou de ce corps tombant au sol. De cette vie qu'il avait arbitrairement décidé de stopper.

C'était bien simple, il ne _pouvait pas_ tirer. Il ne pouvait _plus_. Il n'en était plus capable, pas après ce qu'il avait fait plus tôt. Il songea évidement à fuir, mais son corps était paralysé par la peur et les remords qu'il ressentait à présent. Il se retourna et vit l'incompréhension se dessiner sur le visage des jumeaux, qui le fixaient alors qu'il était totalement immobile. Link voyait leurs lèvres bouger, sans pour autant entendre ou comprendre ce qu'ils pouvaient bien lui dire.

Il ressentit tout à coup une douleur atroce et déchirante dans son épaule droite et dans sa cuisse gauche. Et d'un coup, ce fut comme si on avait enlevé un voile de ses yeux et des bouchons de ses oreilles. Tous les sons occultés revinrent à lui, et il entendit le cri paniqué que Zelda poussa lorsqu'elle vit son genou toucher terre sous la douleur. Il vit Sheik emmener la jeune femme de force dans la fosse et identifia quatre soldats qui l'encerclaient en pointant leurs armes sur lui.

Se fut la dernière chose qu'il vit avant de sombrer dans l'inconscience.

* * *

 ** _Bonjour à tous, mes lecteurs. D'abord un grand merci public (même si je leur dis en pm) à mes lecteurs assidus et à tous ceux qui laissent des reviews. Ça m'aide beaucoup à avancer, alors à tous ceux qui lisent ceci, n'hésitez pas à me laisser un petit mot, même si vous trouvez ça peut être sans importance, ça en a beaucoup pour moi. Ça me montre que vous êtes présents. :)_**

 ** _Maintenant parlons projet (pour ceux qui lisent encore). Bientôt sur YouTube, je vais mettre en ligne avec plusieurs de mes amis, un doublage de cette fic. Les voix sont les notres bien entendu, et il s'agira de lire en jouant le jeu, avec des bruitages et musiques en arrière plan. Le prologue est déjà prêt mais sortira la semaine prochaine probablement. Je vous serait très reconnaissante d'aller voir ce que ça donne. Je mettrai le lien ici quand la vidéo sera sortie._**

 ** _Si vous êtes toujours ici, merci de m'avoir lue et à la prochaine! En attendant, follow, favorite ou review!_**

 ** _~ ~ Danaud64_**


	6. Chapitre 5

**Note de l'auteur/**

 **Maintenant que "l'introduction" est terminée un petit chapitre "pont", mais important, avant d'entrer dans le vif du sujet. Et apparition d'un nouveau personnage !**

* * *

Chapitre 5:

Zelda se débattait dans les bras de son frère en hurlant qu'il fallait sortir aider Link, ne pas le laisser là-bas. Elle se maîtrisait tellement peu en ce moment qu'elle couvrait les bras de son jumeau de profondes marques rouges avec ses ongles. Sheik essayait tant bien que mal de la retenir et se fit aider par quelqu'un pour éloigner suffisamment la jeune femme de la trappe.

Zelda sentit le poids du corps de son frère qui la plaquait au sol tandis que la sortie était condamnée par les résistants. Et tout à coup, le bruit des cris des soldats intimant à Link de ne pas bouger, le son de leur cavalcade alors qu'ils rejoignaient leur supérieur, tout cela fut occulté par la terre qui séparait à présent les fuyards et leurs assaillants.

Un silence pesant tomba sur le corridor secret. Seuls les respirations hachées des hommes et les sanglots de Zelda brisaient de temps à autre ce silence de tombe. La jeune femme s'adossa au mur et se laissa glisser au sol, le visage dans les mains pour cacher ses larmes aux autres occupants du souterrain. Tout le monde était choqué par les derniers événements qui étaient survenus de façon plus que brutale. Et une question était présente dans chaque esprit, sans que personne n'ose l'énoncer de vive-voix...

-"Pourquoi est-ce qu'il n'a pas bougé cet idiot ? Je le pensais plus fort que ça... Et dire que j'ai respecté ce type plus que tout le monde." Lança soudain la voix bourrue d'Hergo après un lourd silence de plusieurs minutes. Il agrémenta cette déclaration d'un haussement d'épaule nonchalant.

Cette intervention eut pour conséquence de réveiller les rebelles abattus. Une fois passée la stupéfaction initiale que provoqua ce vif éclat de voix, ce furent de violentes protestations qui agressèrent le jeune homme roux. Et Sheik était l'auteur des plus vindicatives de toutes.

-"Comment peux-tu dire ça ? Il nous a permis de partir, il T'A permis de partir, toi plus que tout autre. Il s'est porté au devant du danger que TU as provoqué en ne tenant pas compte des ordres de Zelda!" Hurla le jeune homme hors de lui.

La jeune blonde en question releva la tête en entendant cela, et sa morne expression fut remplacée par une rage intense. Elle se jeta violemment contre Hergo en l'attrapant par le col, les traits fins de son visage déformés sous l'effet de la colère qui l'habitait.

-"Tu n'es qu'un imbécile! Tout ça, c'est de ta faute! Il serait encore là si tu n'étais pas qu'un petit idiot misogyne qui ne pense qu'à se battre et se croit au dessus de tout le monde!" Lui cracha-t-elle à la figure en lui administrant une gifle magistrale.

Les autres durent la séparer du jeune homme abasourdi qui se toucha lentement la joue, comme s'il ne croyait pas ce qui venait d'arriver. Zelda se débattait encore, tout en continuant d'accabler d'injures sa victime.

Au bout de quelques minutes de tentatives de raisonnement infructueuses, ce fut finalement Sheik qui réussit à calmer sa sœur par une simple parole.

-"Il faut rejoindre les autres dans la base souterraine. C'est ça que notre ami voudrait qu'on fasse. Pas se chamailler pour savoir de qui est-ce la faute, ou quelque chose de ce genre. De plus j'ai des informations à donner à tout le monde."

-"Il a raison, Zelda." Ajouta calmement Rauru qui tenait la jeune femme par les épaules. "Il faut rassembler les documents et les personnes pour réagir. Et aussi pour déterminer ce que nous allons faire à présent."

* * *

Le petit groupe avait ressemblé tout ce qu'il pouvait et marchait à présent en direction de la base souterraine depuis deux bonnes heures. Sur son chemin, il rencontrait d'autres groupes venant de diverses sorties, et ceux-ci se joignaient aux autres combattants de l'ombre. Les arrivants semblaient d'abord étonnés par la déprime qui émanait des deux généraux et par les mines déconfites qu'ils arboraient, n'ayant pas connaissance des derniers événements.

Cependant, Rauru avait interdit à qui que ce soit de parler de l'arrestation de Link tant que tous ne seraient pas réunis. Il voulait éviter de nouveaux débordements, craignant qu'ils ne puissent fragiliser la cohésion essentielle au fonctionnement d'une organisation comme la leur. Surtout dans une telle situation...

La seconde interrogation des nouveaux venus s'adressait invariablement à Hergo. D'où venait donc cette marque rouge vif sur sa joue et ce coquard qui bleuissait à vue d'œil? Le jeune roux détournait systématiquement les yeux, et marmonnait qu'un soldat l'avait frappé avec la crosse de son arme.

Zelda, de son côté, était tiraillée par des émotions contradictoires. D'un côté, elle était abattue et morte d'inquiétude pour Link, et d'un autre, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de repenser aux paroles d'Hergo qui résonnaient encore dans sa tête.

"Je le pensais plus fort que ça."

La jeune femme ne pouvait le nier, elle aussi elle le pensait...invincible. Comment avait-il pu se laisser tirer dessus de la sorte? C'était comme s'il l'avait fait...volontairement. Pourquoi n'avait-il pas bougé alors qu'il avait clairement vu ses amis l'appeler? Était-ce un regard d'horreur, de dégoût qu'elle avait subrepticement aperçu? Le jeune chef lui avait parut presque tétanisé un court instant...

La blonde rebelle secoua la tête violemment. Non! Ça ne pouvait pas être cela. Link était fort, le plus fort de tous. Alors comment expliquer ce court moment d'absence? Il avait très certainement dû se passer quelque chose, quelque chose de grave. Zelda devait en avoir le cœur net.

Elle remonta rapidement la file et mit la main sur l'épaule de son frère. Quand Sheik se retourna, la jeune femme put voir son visage, où se mélangeaient tristesse et incompréhension. Zelda imaginait bien que son jumeau se posait le même genre de question qu'elle... Il avait vraiment l'air tourmenté. Peut-être qu'après tout, il savait effectivement ce qu'elle ignorait.

-"Sheik dis moi. Il s'est passé un truc pendant votre mission ? Ça a mal tourné ?" Demanda la rebelle d'un ton pressant.

Sheik fut vraiment surpris, comme s'il ne s'attendait pas du tout à cette question.

-"Q-quoi ? Q-Quelle mission ?" Répondit-il d'une voix qui se voulait innocente. Zelda remarqua que, dans sa panique, son jumeau avait momentanément oublié l'excuse que Link et lui avaient procurée à tous. Cela la fit presque sourire, mais le contexte était bien trop grave pour qu'elle arrive à faire ce genre de chose.

-"Ne réponds pas à ma question par une autre. Et oui, je suis parfaitement au courant de ce que vous avez réellement fait tout à l'heure. Maintenant réponds s'il te plaît..."

Le jeune homme prit un visage grave et apprit à sa jumelle que Link était sortit du wagon plutôt perturbé mais n'avait rien raconté, si ce n'est qu'il avait accompli sa mission. Quand Sheik répéta à Zelda les paroles du chef rebelle, les yeux de la jeune femme s'écarquillèrent.

-"Attends... Il savait pour l'attaque ?! Mais comment a-t-il..." Balbutia-t-elle faiblement.

Son jumeau leva la main pour l'interrompre.

-"Je pense qu'il s'est passé quelque chose d'imprévu dans ce wagon. Je ne sais pas ce que c'était, mais ça l'a déstabilisé. Et quand il nous a dit pour le campement, je n'ai plus pensé qu'à arriver à temps..." Termina-t-il avec un regard d'excuse.

Sheik l'écarta doucement pour aller accueillir de nouveaux arrivants qui venaient de les rejoindre dans leur marche. Il leur indiqua qu'ils étaient normalement les derniers et qu'il ne restait plus qu'une heure de marche jusqu'à leur destination.

De son côté, Zelda était bien pensive après la discussion qu'elle venait d'avoir avec son frère. Alors comme ça, la mission de Link ne s'était pas déroulée comme prévu... C'est probablement à cause de cela qu'il n'avait rien fait devant le capitaine... Malheureusement, pensa-t-elle avec amertume, on ne saura pas de si tôt ce qu'il en est réellement.

* * *

 _ **Quelques heures plus tard...**_

Zelda s'assit contre le mur du fond de cette immense pièce pour se reposer quelques instants. Il était déjà tard dans la nuit, mais les résistants avaient passé les dernières heures à ressembler les divers objets, armes et documents emportés précipitamment pendant leur fuite. Il ne serait question de dormir que lorsque tout serait plus clair.

La jeune femme observait calmement cette foule constituée d'hommes et de femmes de tout âge, qui conversaient calmement et s'agitaient en un harmonieux ballet. Elle entendit plusieurs personnes se demander où était Link, et d'autres s'inquiétant simplement de ce qu'il s'était passé plus tôt. Son regard balaya la vaste pièce qui leur servirait de refuge pour les prochaines semaines. Ses yeux s'arrêtèrent sur les colonnes usées par le temps qui maintenaient la voûte de pierre en place, empêchant ainsi les quelques mètres de terre au-dessus d'eux de leur tomber sur la tête.

En face d'elle, derrière quelques piliers se trouvait la seule ouverture, par laquelle ils étaient arrivés. On distinguait mal ce boyau de terre, seulement éclairé par une vieille lampe qui devait se trouver là depuis un bon siècle et diffusait une lueur jaunâtre.

Au centre de la pièce, Zelda regarda avec étonnement une frêle et longue table de bois qui semblait plier sous le poids de nombreux vivres emportés dans un éclair de lucidité. Elle observa, en souriant doucement, une vieille femme qui disposait çà et là quelques sacs de couchage en prévision du sommeil qui gagnerait bientôt les résistants épuisés.

Son tranquille état des lieux fut interrompu par Rauru, qui monta d'une façon étonnement souple sur une estrade de bois appuyée sur un des murs. Il demanda ensuite le silence et l'attention de tous. Zelda ne bougea pas de sa place mais tourna la tête dans sa direction. Elle était bien assez proche pour l'entendre de façon satisfaisante.

Chacun interrompit sa tâche pour concentrer son attention sur le vieil homme.

"Chers amis, je vous prierai de ne pas m'interrompre. Je sais bien que vous êtes fatigués et effarés à cause de ce qu'il s'est passé plus tôt et que vous préféreriez dormir au lieu de m'écouter. Mais je voudrais apporter à votre connaissance les derniers événements.

Plus tôt dans la journée, le gouvernement d'Hyrule a envoyé un groupe de soldats, dans le but de nous arrêter, _nous_ , les Résistants. Cette expédition était préparée depuis de longues semaines comme me l'a fait comprendre le capitaine de ce détachement, bien trop fier de lui à l'idée du prestige qui l'attendrait à son retour.

Mais c'était sans compter sur la réaction aussi rapide qu'efficace de notre chère Zelda, qui nous a permis de fuir. Et je tiens personnellement à féliciter tous ceux qui ont pris de bonnes initiatives ayant encore accéléré le processus. Cependant, nous n'avons pour l'instant aucune idée de la façon dont ils ont découvert notre localisation."

Le vieil homme fit une courte pause dans son discours, son expression passant de la fierté à quelque chose de beaucoup plus sombre. Pendant ce court laps de temps, les résistants se regardaient entre eux et se réjouissaient d'avoir filé entre les mains de la garde. On entendait des murmures enthousiastes et Zelda recevait des sourires de gratitude, en écho aux paroles de Rauru. Ce dernier s'éclaircit la gorge pour attirer de nouveau l'attention et les voix se turent.

"Cependant, certains ont désobéis. Ils ont pris leurs armes et ont tiré sur les soldats. Et ce, malgré l'alerte de niveau 10... Par leur faute, il y a eu des morts, des morts qui auraient pu être évités! Des morts du côté des soldats, cela j'en suis sûr, j'ai vu les corps. Et peut être aussi certains d'entre nous. Alors j'ai une question pour vous... Est-ce qu'il manque un de vos proches, quelqu'un que vous connaissez ?"

Ces derniers mots provoquèrent la stupeur des rebelles, mais aussi leur colère. De partout jaillissaient des :

-"Des tirs ? Malgré l'échelle 10 de Zelda ?"

-"Qui a fait ça ?!"

-"Comment peut-on être aussi bête ?"

-"Des morts ? Mais c'est affreux !"

Le chaos régnait maintenant dans la crypte et tout le monde s'assurait que sa mère, son frère, son ami le plus proche était bien à ses côtés.

C'est ce moment là que choisit Sheik pour monter calmement sur l'estrade. Ce mouvement ne passa pas inaperçu et les regards convergèrent vers lui, tandis qu'un silence pesant se faisait.

Zelda se demanda pourquoi son frère voulait prendre la parole. D'habitude, il laissait cela à Rauru ou à Link... Puis la réalité de la situation la frappa de plein fouet. Link ne parlerait plus, et Sheik prenait sa place ; il était son bras droit après tout. Cette pensée replongea Zelda dans ses réflexions moroses.

Sheik demanda à Rauru par un simple regard s'il pouvait prendre la parole. Le vieil homme se contenta d'incliner la tête et de descendre du podium en réponse.

"Camarades ! Reprenez votre calme. Si vous voulez les responsables de ce fiasco, demandez à Hergo, il saura mieux vous répondre que moi." Lâcha-t-il avec un regard noir en direction de l'homme qui essayait tant bien que mal de se cacher malgré sa grande taille.

"Ensuite, est-ce qu'il manque quelqu'un ?" Demanda le jeune homme doucement.

Après un court silence, une voix grave et peut sûre d'elle s'éleva.

"Oui, il manque quelqu'un... Je ne vois Link nulle part."

Zelda releva sortit de ses pensées en entendant cela. Elle dévisagea l'homme qui venait de parler, comme toutes les autres personnes présentes. Les rebelles tournèrent la tête, à la recherche de leur chef bien-aimé. Mais très vite, ils durent se rendre à l'évidence. Effectivement, Link n'était nulle part. Des chuchotements inquiets commencèrent à se faire entendre et des regards inquisiteurs se tournaient vers Sheik, dans l'espoir d'un démentit de sa part.

Zelda observa son frère, qui paraissait profondément mal à l'aise. La jeune femme avait une impression étrange mais n'arrivait pas à comprendre pourquoi...

Le général, de nouveau au centre de l'attention, déglutit, avant de respirer un grand coup pour se donner du courage.

"Non, effectivement, Link n'est pas présent. Euh... S'il manque quelqu'un d'autre, allez voir Rauru. Il notera son nom et nous irons demain en reconnaissance dans le camp pour trouver ce qu'il reste là bas." Ajouta-t-il pour changer de sujet.

Mais cette réponse ne satisfaisait pas les résistants. Une multitude de questions pressantes agressèrent le blond rebelle.

-"Attends mais il est où Link ?"

-"Maintenant que j'y pense, je l'ai pas vu de la journée..."

-"Ouais. D'ailleurs toi non plus tu n'étais pas là Sheik ! Vous avez fait quoi exactement ?"

C'est de cette façon que le jeune homme se retrouva à expliquer la mission qu'ils avaient accomplie durant l'après-midi. Quand il expliqua qu'ils avaient assassiné le Premier Conseiller lors de son transit entre Cyrule* et Célestia*, des acclamations résonnèrent dans la salle.

Quand il dévoila qu'ils avaient également volé tout un stock d'armements divers, des sourires incrédules fleurirent sur les visages.

"Et oui, camarades ! Nous sommes à présents plus armés qu'un régiment, et une des pires vermines de ce pays n'existe plus ! Le Premier Conseiller est mort, et qui plus est de la main de Link !" Termina Sheik avec un petit sourire satisfait.

Une voix se détacha du lot en criant : "Et il est où notre Link, qu'on le félicite !"

Devant le regard plein de tristesse de Sheik et sa fébrilité quand il passa une main dans ses cheveux, le silence se fit de nouveau.

"Lors de l'attaque, Link nous a permis de nous échapper en immobilisant le capitaine. Cependant, il n'a pas eu le temps de revenir. Il s'est fait arrêter quand les autres soldats ont débarqué."

Suite à cet déclaration, des exclamations horrifiées échappèrent à bon nombre de rebelles. D'autres ne réalisaient pas et trouvaient absurde l'idée que Link ait pu se faire attraper. Les derniers se tournèrent vers Hergo d'un air menaçant, ayant associé la fusillade déclenchée par ce dernier à l'arrestation de leur chef.

Au milieu de ce capharnaüm, Zelda se leva doucement de sa place contre le mur pour se rapprocher de l'estrade. Les gens s'écartaient sur son passage, non sans lui lancer des coups d'œil intrigués.

Elle monta sur le podium et prit place en son centre. Sheik s'écarta en fronçant les sourcils, s'interrogeant sur ce qu'allait bien pouvoir dire sa sœur. Tout ce qu'on peut dire, c'est qu'il ne s'attendait vraiment pas à ce qu'elle sorte cette phrase là.

"C'est peut-être triste, mais Link l'a bien cherché."

* * *

 ** _Pendant ce temps, dans un autre lieu..._**

L'homme dans sa cellule releva brusquement la tête quand la lumière filtra par la porte. Il observa la scène silencieusement, ne voulant pas rappeler sa présence. Il vit quatre hommes porter un corps inconscient jusqu'à une cellule, puis en refermer la porte à clé. Juste avant qu'ils ne sortent définitivement, le prisonnier les entendit ricaner.

"Ah finalement, c'est pas aujourd'hui qu'elle va tomber la tête du capitaine ! Paraît qu'ce gamin c'est l'chef d'la résistance ! Mon œil ouais..."

La porte se referma et l'homme dans sa cellule se leva précipitamment pour voir le corps à côté de lui. Les vêtements du garçon étaient couverts de sang et des ecchymoses commençaient à apparaître sur son visage. En voyant ses cheveux blonds si semblables aux siens, l'homme comprit pourquoi la silhouette lui avait semblé presque familière. Le gros garde ne pouvait pas se tromper plus en doutant de l'identité de leur "capture". Car le jeune homme sous ses yeux était bel et bien le chef de la résistance, il n'y avait aucune erreur possible.

Un souffle fébrile s'échappa des lèvres de cet homme d'une cinquantaine d'années lorsqu'il prononça le nom de son voisin de cellule.

"Link."

Le jeune homme reprit conscience à ce moment précis, et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent lorsqu'il rencontrèrent ceux de l'autre homme. Des yeux parfaitement identiques aux siens.

* * *

 **Définitions**

Cyrule*: anciennement appelée la citadelle d'Hyrule, cette ville est la capitale d'Hyrule. Son nom a évolué avec le temps et la démocratie qui s'est mise en place dans le pays, contractant citadelle et Hyrule en un seul mot-valise.

Célestia*: cette grande ville est placée à l'endroit où, selon la légende, se trouvait un canon permettant de rejoindre une ville dans le ciel. Elle tire justement son nom de cette légende populaire.


	7. Chapitre 6

_"Les masses ne se révoltent jamais de leur propre mouvement, et elles ne se révoltent jamais par le seul fait qu'elles sont opprimées. Aussi longtemps qu'elles n'ont pas d'élément de comparaison, elles ne se rendent jamais compte qu'elles sont opprimées."_

 _1984 , George Orwell._

* * *

 **Chapitre 6 :**

"C'est peut-être triste, mais Link l'a bien cherché."

Il va sans dire que ces paroles, prononcées par celle qui tenait le plus au jeune chef, laissèrent Chaque homme et chaque femme totalement abasourdi. Comment s'attendre à ce jugement implacable venant de la douce et belle Zelda ? Visiblement certains avaient grandement sous-estimé sa force de caractère...

Mais ce cruel opinion n'était en aucun cas infondé ; la jeune femme avait des raisons plus que valables et des arguments solides. Et devant l'incompréhension qui lui faisait à présent face, elle comptait bien s'en servir pour prouver qu'elle avait raison...

"Avant que certains d'entre vous ne se posent la question, Non, je ne suis pas malade. Non, je ne dis pas ces paroles uniquement car je suis en état de choc. Link a agit de façon irresponsable ces derniers temps, ce qui nous a conduit à la situation actuelle. S'il est maintenant en prison, il ne peut en vouloir qu'à lui-même.

De quelle façon a-t-il été irresponsable, me direz-vous ? Tout d'abord, il a imaginé un plan seul, écartant la Résistance de ses intentions. Il nous a caché la vraie teneur de sa mission qui était pourtant une des plus importantes jamais effectuées. Elle avait aussi le pouvoir de tout changer. _Et il ne nous a rien dit_. Link n'a demandé son avis à personne, et je ne suis même pas sûre qu'il ait réfléchi aux conséquences que pouvaient entraîner ses actes. Il a préféré agir en solo plutôt que de demander conseil aux plus anciens. Et au nom de quoi ? La discrétion ? Ou plutôt était-ce son orgueil qui le poussait à faire cela ?

De plus, cette mission mal préparée a eu une conséquence inattendue. Si Link était resté aujourd'hui, ou s'il nous avait prévenu pour que nous établissions de meilleures défenses, rien ne se serait déroulé de la même façon. Pour commencer, il n'y aurait pas eu de morts. Car oui, même s'il est idiot, Link n'est pas notre chef pour rien et tout le monde lui obéit. S'il avait été là, tout le monde aurait fuit sans poser de question. Il n'y aurait pas eu d'escarmouche. Il n'y aurait pas eu de blessés. Il n'y aurait pas eu de morts. Et il ne se serait pas fait attraper. Alors je ne vois pas pourquoi nous risquerions nos vies pour le sortir de là où il est.

Et ces morts ! Je parle des soldats, mais aussi du Premier Conseiller Dark. Ils ne seront qu'un moyen de plus pour le tyran d'assoir son autorité. Je crains qu'il ne fasse comme la dernière fois. Qu'il nous fasse encore passer pour un groupe de terroristes voulant s'emparer du pouvoir en massacrant tout le monde..."

Zelda s'arrêta de parler, se remémorant ces sombres moments en même temps que tous les autres.

* * *

Cette histoire commençait il y a sept ans, au jour de l'assassinat du président Nohansen. En ces temps-là, Hyrule était une république libre et démocratique. Mais tout était loin d'être rose pour autant. Le pays était en crise, et commençait à manquer de ressources indispensables venant des quatre coins du pays. Mais elles étaient surtout fournies par les peuples maintenant dis "étrangers" comme les Zoras ou les Gorons. Des groupes de manifestants violents avaient alors fait leur apparition, réclamant "une Hyrule aux Hyliens*". A cause de ces tensions, les peuples s'étaient peu à peu rétractés sur eux-mêmes et éloignés de l'organisation du gouvernement. Leurs représentants avaient démissionné les uns après les autres devant l'incapacité de Nohansen à rétablir l'ordre.

Puis un jour, le président avait été retrouvé mort dans son bureau, avec devant lui un traité pas encore signé qui déclarait que les peuples "étrangers" ne faisaient plus partie du pays d'Hyrule.

L'enquête n'avait jamais abouti, mais à partir de ce jour les étrangers et leurs partisans avaient été crains et mis en marge. Et l'actuel tyran, un avocat de grande renommée, était arrivé au pouvoir dans ce contexte hostile. Rapidement, il avait exclu définitivement les peuples non-Hyliens et avait limité Hyrule, "pour qu'elle soit capable de subvenir à ses propres besoins" à seulement trois villes. Cyrule, Célestia et Ordonia, où seulement les plus aisés furent autorisés à rester.

Les pleins pouvoirs lui furent rapidement accordés devant la crainte d'autres représailles des "étrangers". Il avait contrôlé la presse et manipulé les informations pour rendre les Hyliens ignorants de ce qu'il se passait "dehors". Tout le monde était persuadé qu'une guerre extrêmement sanguinaire avait lieu entre les non-Hyliens et que leur leader les protégeait.

Mais un petit groupe de personnes avait découvert un certain nombre de choses. Comme par exemple, que ces manifestants virulents avaient été engagés par le tyran lui-même, qu'il avait dans l'ombre "ligoté" Nohansen pour accentuer ces tensions et ainsi accéder au pouvoir. Que ces guerres étaient totalement fictives. Et que même l'épuisement des ressources était de son fait. Ce groupe s'était mis en tête de révéler la vérité et de lutter contre ce régime plus qu'autoritaire. A la tête de ce groupe, il y avait Larkins Forester.

Mais c'était déjà trop tard. Le tyran avait anticipé une telle réaction et les avait évincés rapidement, accusant Larkins de l'assassinat présidentiel. La Résistance naissante avait était contrainte de s'enfuir et de se cacher à l'extérieur des villes. Sans que personne n'ait entendu parler d'eux...

Par la suite, il avait été complexe de recruter, les actions étaient restées de faible ampleur pendant longtemps. Ils passaient leur temps à fuir pour échapper aux soldats, et c'est dans cette ambiance que Link, Zelda et Sheik avaient passé leur adolescence.

Après cinq années d'immobilité quasiment totale, les rangs de la Résistance avaient connu de nouveau membres et les opérations avaient pu devenir plus sérieuses. De plus, les plus jeunes comme Link avaient à ce moment là dix-huit ans et prenaient part activement aux activités de résistance.

Mais ce regain d'activité avait poussé Larkins à se montrer imprudent. Il y a maintenant un an, il avait décidé de porter un grand coup à l'organisation du gouvernement en tentant de pénétrer Cyrule. Tentative qui avait lamentablement échoué d'ailleurs. Le groupe s'était fait arrêté dès son entrée, les gardes ayant été prévenus par des espions infiltrés dans la Résistance. Tout le monde pouvait rejoindre la résistance à cette époque et on n'imaginait pas possible la présence d'un espion. Durant cette arrestation musclée, Larkins avait été tué, laissant les rênes de la rébellion à son fils Link.

Le tyran avait alors, lors d'une allocution en place publique, annoncé la culpabilité de Larkins Forester pour le meurtre du président Nohansen ainsi que sa participation active au groupe terroriste "Les Phoenix d'Hyrule". Depuis, la Résistance était crainte par tous les Hyliens et s'était même en partie dissoute. Link avait fait le "ménage" des espions et avait réussi à en placer quelques uns dans le palais. Mais ils n'arrivaient plus à grand chose depuis cette erreur fatale.

* * *

Zelda comprenait bien que Link veuille faire personnellement avancer les choses, mais elle ne supportait pas qu'il se soit mis en danger comme son père l'avait fait. Tout le monde aimait Larkins, mais particulièrement les jumeaux pour qui il avait été comme un père. Alors perdre Link dans des conditions aussi semblables... Cela lui faisait bien plus de mal qu'elle n'osait l'avouer. Elle se sentait trahie. Il n'avait pas cru bon de lui faire part de son plan... Bien sûr qu'elle aurait voulut l'arrêter, et évidemment que le Premier Conseiller ne serait pas mort à l'heure qu'il est... Mais lui serait là! Auprès d'elle et pas dans on ne sait quelle geôle. Et encore... S'il était toujours en vie.

L'atmosphère était à présent pesante dans la grotte. Les derniers mots de Larkins résonnaient dans tous les esprits : "Nous allons révéler la vérité au monde entier ! Il n'y a que de cette façon que nous pourrons faire changer les choses. Et la jeunesse est notre plus grand espoir. Ne l'oubliez jamais."

Les plus jeunes tiraient sur la manche de leurs parents ou voisins en demandant de quoi Zelda parlait.

Cependant des murmures mécontents étaient également audibles. Visiblement l'avis plus que sévère de Zelda ne convenait pas à tout le monde, et sûrement pas à Sheik. Il jurait à voix basse, cette fois-ci vraiment en colère contre sa jumelle. Hors de question qu'il laisse passer ça ! Le jeune homme défendrait son ami jusqu'au bout ! En plus il avait de bonnes raisons d'être inquiet à la perspective de continuer sans Link...

Sheik avait longuement réfléchit depuis qu'il avait parlé avec Zelda et il était parvenu à des conclusions préoccupantes... Si ce qu'il pensait était vrai, alors... Oui, c'était ça, très certainement.

"J'espère, Zelda, que tu es consciente du nombre de bêtises que tu peux sortir par minute."

Celle-ci lui jeta un regard assassin avant de répliquer d'un ton venimeux.

"Eh bien on t'écoute, vas-y, donne ton avis et dis-nous pourquoi ce que je dis est débile ! Je suis curieuse maintenant, tu vois..."

Le jeune homme déglutit péniblement. Ça risquait d'être plus compliqué que prévu, puisqu'elle avait rendu ses paroles bien plus mauvaises qu'il ne les avait prononcées. Il ne se démonta pas pour autant, prit une grande inspiration et commença à contrer méthodiquement chaque argument avancé par son adversaire du jour.

"Bien. Pour commencer, tu dis que Link a été irresponsable. Mais s'il n'a rien dit c'est justement en se souvenant de ce qu'il s'était passé il y a un an. Il avait peur qu'un espion fasse échouer la mission, et il ne voulait pas le permettre. De plus, si on te l'avait dis, Dark serait toujours en vie à cette heure. Link a décidé de prendre des risques pour les autres sans vous inquiéter.

À ce propos, tu dis que la mission était mal préparée. Sache que l'on a mis trois mois à tout mettre au point, que te laisser là était un point stratégique du plan et non une décision sexiste ou égoïste. Quelque chose d'imprévu s'est passé, je te l'accorde, mais c'était une simple coïncidence que l'attaque soit simultanée. Non, moi ce qui m'inquiète, c'est ce qu'a découvert Link dans ce wagon. Il était tellement perturbé en sortant, il a dû y apprendre des choses. Peut-être y a-t-il même une nouvelle menace que nous ignorons et que lui connaît.

C'est pour ça qu'on ne peut pas le laisser là-bas. Tu dis aussi qu'il a mis tout le monde en danger, mais dois-je te rappeler que s'il ne s'était pas interposé, plusieurs d'entre nous seraient restés, nous y compris ? Alors je pense bien que si, nous pouvons prendre des risques pour lui en allant le délivrer quand nous saurons où il est. Mais pour cela il faudra patienter quelques temps...

Pour finir, tu parles de la mort des soldats et du Conseiller comme si c'était la pire chose qui pouvait arriver. Mais au contraire ! Nous avons grandement progressé, et peut-être que cette situation totalement bloquée auparavant va changer ! Nous sommes la résistance bon sang ! Nous nous devons d'agir, vite et fort, puis de fuir et disparaître pour décourager les troupes. S'il a suffisamment peur de nous grâce à cette technique de guérilla, peut-être que cette enflure de tyran va laisser échapper des choses qui feront comprendre à tous qu'ils sont oppressés. C'est probablement ce qui va nous permettre d'avancer enfin !"

Zelda était bouche bée, bluffée par la prestation de son frère. Un sourire en coin se dessina sur ses lèvres tandis qu'elle pensait, amusée, qu'il avait dû bien analyser les discours de Link pour réussir à lui répondre aussi bien. Elle ne pouvait pratiquement pas contrer son point de vue. Mais il y avait bien une faille dans son raisonnement. Et la jeune rebelle comptait la lui renvoyer en pleine figure...

"Oh mais tu as raison !" Commença-t-elle d'une voix doucereuse. "Il faut agir vite et profiter de la déstabilisation du gouvernement. Mais il faut enchaîner rapidement pour bénéficier de son plein effet. Malheureusement, pour délivrer Link, il faut attendre de savoir où il est... Et ça pourrait prendre des mois... En bref, ça laisserait bien assez de temps au gouvernement pour se reconstruire." Termina-t-elle, une expression de triomphe sur le visage.

"Quoi ?!" S'indigna Sheik. "Mais t'as entendu ce que j'ai dis ?! Je suis persuadé que Link sait quelque chose d'important ! Il doit aussi sûrement savoir qui nous a dénoncés ! On ne peut pas se permettre de tenter quoi que ce soit tant qu'on ne saura pas ce qu'il s'est passé..."

Il commençait à paniquer intérieurement à l'idée que son ami croupisse dans une geôle pourrie jusqu'à la fin de ses jours.

La voix forte et assurée de Rauru interrompit ce qui menaçait de se transformer à tout moment en une violente dispute fraternelle.

"Les amis, je pense que nous devrions aller nous reposer, tout le monde est épuisé."

"Mais..." Commencèrent en chœur les jumeaux, comme des enfants pris en faute.

"Vous avez chacun donné votre avis, laissez les autres réfléchir et se faire leur opinion. Cela ne sert à rien de continuer aujourd'hui, comme je le disais nous sommes tous épuisés. Laissons la nuit nous porter conseil... Et demain nous retournerons à la surface pour voir ce qu'il reste. Allez tous au lit!"

Sheik et Zelda se jetèrent un dernier regard, à la fois triste et colérique puis se séparèrent, rejoignant leurs couchages respectifs, au parfait opposé l'un de l'autre.

* * *

 **Édit du 17/06/18:**

 **J'ai rétabli ma confusion entre Hyliens et Hyruliens, merci à ceux qui me l'ont faite remarquer!**

* * *

 **Salut salut! Ça fait longtemps (4 semaines exactement, oui je compte), et j'en suis vraiment désolée. Mais vous savez ce que c'est, les cours qui recommencent, le temps d'adaptation, tout ça quoi... Je fais vraiment de mon mieux pour écrire le plus vite possible, croyez-moi!**

 **Bon dans ce chapitre y a encore eu beaucoup de blabla mais c'est indispensable à la trame de mon histoire. Ça se gâte aussi entre Sheik et Zelda, on commence à voir la confrontation.**

 **Le prologue est enfin en ligne sur YouTube, voilà le lien :** youtu . be/tIfkzzeR5QQ


	8. Chapitre 7

**Ok. J'ai pas mis à jour depuis le 17 septembre. Pas besoin de compter pour savoir que ça fait biiiien trop longtemps ! Vraiment désolée pour cette longue attente, en espérant que vous n'avez pas oublié mon histoire (si vous avez oublié je ne vous en veux absolument pas, c'est entièrement ma faute T-T). Vive les cours et les devoirs !**

 **Bref aujourd'hui au programme, un peu de douceur pour changer. Enjoy !**

* * *

 **Chapitre 7:**

Un article de journal. C'est ce qui avait tout déclenché. Ces cris, cette panique, cette horreur. Zelda se sentait poussée de tous côtés et avait du mal à rester debout, au milieu de tous ces géants qui s'agitaient dans une frénésie désordonnée. Les nouvelles venaient de paraître, et elle n'en connaissait que trop bien le titre. Il était bien trop familier...

« L'assassin retrouvé ; le chef du groupe terroriste _"Phoenix d'Hyrule"_ abattu. »

Elle avait déjà vu cette phrase. Elle l'avait déjà lue, en vrai mais aussi des milliers de fois dans ses rêves. Dans ses cauchemars plutôt... Zelda savait ce qui allait suivre. Bientôt elle verrait de nouveau Rauru, courant vers elle et ses deux camarades pour leur annoncer l'horreur. La très jeune femme attrapa machinalement la main de son frère jumeau qui l'aida à s'extirper de la masse. Mais si seulement, pour une fois, cette main secourable pouvait lui empêcher d'encore revivre ces instants terribles...

C'est alors qu'elle vit, arrivant en courant d'une étroite allée sombre et sale, la silhouette du vieux Rauru. Instinctivement elle se blottit dans les bras de Sheik tout en cherchant du bout des doigts un autre bras familier. Mais ses doigts ne rencontrèrent que du vide.

Le vieil homme était maintenant visible et, comme à chaque fois, il apparaissait couvert de sueur, de boue et de sang. Son visage était d'une pâleur de mort et reflétait la peur panique qu'il ressentait à l'idée de briser la vie de ces jeunes gens. Sa main glacée se saisit de l'avant-bras de Zelda, qui essaya tant bien que mal de se défaire de cette poigne de fer. Elle savait ce qui allait suivre et ne voulait pas le vivre de nouveau. C'était trop dur, c'était impossible !

Elle ne voulait pas réentendre la voix tremblante de Link, questionnant Rauru sur la véracité des informations. Elle ne voulait pas revoir le visage de l'homme se fermer plus encore. Elle ne voulait pas sentir de nouveau l'étreinte de Sheik se resserrer autour d'elle alors qu'ils entendaient la vérité inacceptable sortir de la bouche du vieil homme.

"Link... Je suis désolé. Larkins..., T-ton père... Il est mort."

Mais elle y fut obligée. A une différence près. C'est Sheik qui posa la question. Et Rauru prononça d'une voix sifflante et suraiguë, pleine de raclements sinistres :

"Link est mort."

De surprise et d'horreur, Zelda se sentit tomber. Mais elle ne toucha pas le sol. Au contraire, elle continua sa chute, une chute vertigineuse et infernale, qui semblait ne jamais prendre fin. Et durant cette véritable descente aux enfers, elle revoyait des images troublantes.

La jeune femme voyait le visage de Link, souriant. Sourire qui se transforma bientôt en un rictus de douleur. Elle le revit alors, debout au-dessus du capitaine, avec son arme. Elle ré entendit les coups de feu.

Zelda ferma les yeux le plus fort possible, mais cela ne l'empêcha en rien de voir son meilleur ami plier genou sous la douleur. Elle vit la souffrance dans ses yeux d'un bleu azur, le sang couler le long de sa cuisse et de son bras. Des mains cadavériques s'emparèrent d'elle et essayèrent de la tirer loin du corps.

Sa chute s'arrêta alors et son visage heurta violemment le sol terreux sur lequel se trouvait son lit de fortune. Elle ouvrit subitement ses magnifiques yeux indigo, remplis de larmes de terreur, et essaya péniblement de reprendre son souffle.

Quelques minutes passèrent avant que la jeune femme, encore traumatisée de son mauvais rêve, ne se rende compte qu'elle percevait un bruissement de tissu. Zelda risqua un coup d'œil au-dessus de la masse sombre que formaient les corps paisiblement endormis, recherchant la source du son. Malgré la pénombre, elle la localisa à l'exact opposé du repère, à l'endroit même où son frère s'était endormi plus tôt.

En pensant à Sheik, les images du cauchemar envahirent de nouveau son esprit, toujours aussi vives et effrayantes. Alors, refusant de les subir encore une fois, la blonde résistante se leva et prit silencieusement la direction du corridor...

* * *

La sueur coulait sur son front, et son souffle se faisait court. Comment avaient-ils pu se retrouver dans cette situation ? Sheik, tout en courant le plus vite possible, ne quittait jamais des yeux la silhouette souple et athlétique de leur leader. Derrière eux, on entendait au loin le vrombissement furieux des voitures de l'armée, ainsi que de grands craquements sinistres à chaque arbre de plus qui se déracinait face à la puissance de ces bêtes sauvages, lancées à toute allure, inarrêtables.

Mais les rebelles avaient de l'avance, leur chef leur montrant la voie à suivre, les chemins les plus courts et les plus directs, les plus étroits aussi, par lesquels leurs poursuivants ne pouvaient passer.

Enfin, le groupe atteignit l'orée du bois et déboucha sur un chemin boueux. Ne pas rester à découvert. C'était ce que le corps et l'esprit de Sheik lui hurlaient. Mais il avait perdu Link de vue et ne pouvait se résoudre à prendre une décision sans lui. Il tourna frénétiquement la tête de tous côtés, cherchant vainement à apercevoir son ami pendant que s'écoulaient de précieuses minutes. _Il n'est plus là_ , martelait une voix dure à l'arrière de son crâne.

Le jeune homme vit alors tous ces regards pleins d'espoirs et d'attentes tournés vers lui. _"Qu'est ce qu'on fait ?"_ Semblaient lui hurler ces dizaines de paires d'yeux. Sheik avisa le champ de maïs qui s'étendait au loin derrière lui. Les plants étaient d'un vert éclatant et suffisamment développés pour dissimuler aisément un homme adulte. De plus, leurs tenues noires se fondraient parfaitement dans les grandes ombres projetées par les feuilles.

Sans plus d'hésitation, Sheik fonça tête baissée dans cet abri provisoire, appelant les autres à le suivre. Cependant, certains restèrent sur le chemin, recherchant toujours leur chef volatilisé, accompagnés d'un certain désespoir.

Le jeune homme entendit alors les rugissements des moteurs, à présent bien trop proches pour leur sécurité. Alors il se remit à courir, de toute la force dont disposaient ses jambes. Il était persuadé de n'avoir jamais couru aussi vite de sa vie. Mais ses efforts paraissaient vains. Sheik avait beau courir depuis maintenant dix minutes, il ne voyait pas la fin du champ. Et pourtant, ce champ était loin d'être aussi étendu... Avec la force du désespoir, il lutta pour essayer de s'échapper du vacarme grandissant.

Cependant, non seulement il n'arrivait pas à quitter les maïs qui lui cinglaient le visage et entaillaient ses bras, mais en plus il entendait les voitures qui le rattrapaient. Le fuyard avait l'impression qu'il faisait littéralement du sur-place. Rien ne semblait lui permettre de s'enfuir pour de bon, et les autres avaient tous disparus, le laissant seul dans ce mauvais pas.

Sentant quelque chose de dur frapper sa botte, il baissa instinctivement les yeux, qui s'écarquillèrent bientôt d'horreur. Sheik était enfoncé dans la boue jusqu'à mi-mollets et était totalement incapable de se dégager. Il paniqua bientôt, agitant vainement ses jambes, ne réussissant de cette façon qu'à s'enfoncer un peu plus dans le bourbier...

Le jeune homme remarqua subitement qu'il faisait à présent nuit noire. Et quand il vit les phares de la voiture à deux mètres de lui, il essaya de se jeter sur le côté en criant d'une voix rendue rauque par la peur. Ses chevilles, toujours prises au piège dans le sol, firent alors entendre deux horribles craquements, et le corps entier de l'homme se tendit, prêt à l'impact inévitable qui allait survenir d'un instant à l'autre.

Sheik ne ressentit qu'une vive douleur au visage, et particulièrement dans son nez lorsque celui-ci rencontra le mur de pierre du souterrain. Il attrapa sa figure entre ses mains tout en massant douloureusement son nez dans le but de faire passer la douleur.

Un peu perdu, il essaya de comprendre ce qui venait de lui arriver. Mais à cause du nombre de personnes dans une si petite pièce, l'air était bien trop lourd et chaud pour lui permettre de réfléchir convenablement. Le résistant se redressa doucement avant de sortir silencieusement de son sac de couchage et de mettre ses chaussures. Il connaissait les souterrains par cœur pour les avoir maintes fois explorés avec Link et Zelda lorsqu'ils étaient plus jeunes. De ce fait, il savait parfaitement où se rendre pour avoir de l'air frais et même voir le ciel. Et marcher lui changerait sûrement les idées.

* * *

La pièce était petite, circulaire et la pierre du mur formait ce qui ressemblait à un banc sur la moitié de la paroi. La lumière de la lune y pénétrait faiblement à travers une grille en-dessous de laquelle une rigole récupérait l'eau de pluie, pour éviter d'inonder le passage. Une toute petite grille, qui donnait sur une rue délabrée, dont le béton était en grande partie détruit.

Cette rue était celle d'une ancienne ville, aujourd'hui un simple village où les gens trop pauvres pour être acceptés dans la société du tyran vivaient reclus et dans la peur de l'armée. La grille était dans un trottoir sur lequel donnait l'entrée d'un bar, d'une taverne plutôt.

Elle n'était pas vraiment fréquentée car les habitants du village n'étaient souvent que de passage ; ils déménageaient souvent pour échapper aux contrôles et passages à tabac que leur infligeaient régulièrement les hommes du dictateur pour les empêcher d'essayer de crier au scandale ou à la tyrannie.

La seule qui demeurait perpétuellement en ce lieu, et ce depuis bien avant le début du régime autoritaire, était la propriétaire de la taverne. C'était une femme au fort tempérament que les soldats avaient appris à craindre et à respecter après plusieurs crises de colère effroyables de la gérante.

En marchant, Sheik se souvint des soirées passées en sa compagnie avec Link et Zelda. Elle leur offrait à boire et tous discutaient paisiblement. Et dans ces moments là, les jeunes gens avaient l'impression d'avoir une vie presque normale. Presque, car lorsque les officiers faisaient une descente (ce qui était d'ailleurs plutôt rare dans l'établissement par rapport à d'autres), les rebelles devaient rejoindre rapidement la trappe cachée dans la cuisine, qui menait à la réserve de la tavernière, elle-même connectée au souterrain.

Cette femme les avait toujours aidés, toujours conseillés dans les moments de doute. Elle était totalement au courant de leurs activités et les soutenait en distribuant discrètement des tracs, faisant ainsi connaître petit à petit la Résistance. Mais peu de personnes comprenaient l'ampleur de la chose... Cependant cette opération s'était tout de même soldée par l'arrivée de quelques nouveaux membres au sein de la rébellion. Enfin... Ça n'était pas non plus miraculeux...

Sheik s'arrêta brusquement sous l'effet de la surprise. Là, debout sur le banc, regardant le ciel et les étoiles, se trouvait sa sœur jumelle. Visiblement, ils avaient eu la même idée... Quand Zelda se retourna en entendant des pas s'arrêter, son frère put voir des sillons salés s'étaler le long de ses joues.

Malgré la faible luminosité, il vit les pupilles de la jeune femme se dilater d'étonnement. Elle essuya rageusement les résidus de ses pleurs et lança un regard pénétrant à son frère, le défiant de lui faire une quelconque réflexion sur ce qu'il venait de voir. Le jeune homme haussa les épaules et cacha ses yeux avec ses mains. _Je n'ai rien vu_. Voilà ce qu'il lui dit silencieusement.

Satisfaite, Zelda reprit sa contemplation tranquille du ciel, cherchant à retrouver la Grande Ourse parmi les étoiles. Elle sentit son frère se glisser à côté d'elle et un silence apaisant s'installa. Puis, sans qu'elle n'ait eu besoin de prononcer la moindre parole, il tendit le doigt et lui désigna une partie du ciel en murmurant : "Regarde, voilà la Grande Ourse."

Aussi loin qu'elle pouvait se souvenir, Zelda avait toujours su à quoi ressemblait cette constellation mais ne parvenait jamais à la repérer toute seule. C'était toujours un des deux garçons qui la trouvait et la lui indiquait. Un des deux garçons... Cette pensée fit ressurgir des larmes. Son cœur se serrait à la moindre pensée concernant Link ; il était présent dans chacun de ses souvenirs, et le passé lui faisait tellement mal à présent...

Il paraîtrait que les jumeaux ont une connexion, que leurs esprits se comprennent et s'accordent, se complètent. En cet instant, Sheik était plutôt sûr que cette relation existait bel et bien. Il comprenait tout ; sa tristesse, sa colère, ses douleurs. Il comprit aussi que Zelda, au lieu d'extérioriser comme elle l'aurait fait habituellement, gardait tout pour elle. C'était à Link qu'elle se confiait normalement. Pas à lui. Lui il était son frère, toujours là pour l'aider et la protéger, mais quand même si irritant parfois.

Le jeune homme sourit faiblement à cette pensée avant de prendre doucement sa moitié dans ses bras, la berçant au rythme de la pluie qui tombait au goutte à goutte dans la pièce exiguë. Aucun d'eux n'exprima ses peurs, et on n'évoqua pas les cauchemars de chacun. Ils restèrent en silence, pendant une bonne partie de ce qu'il restait de la nuit.

Plus tard, chacun regagna son couchage et dormit enfin quelques heures, paisiblement.

* * *

Le jour venait de se lever et une décision avait été prise à l'unanimité : une visite au camp s'imposait. Non seulement pour récupérer des choses qui auraient pu être laissées par les soldats mais aussi pour faire le bilan de tout. Au final, il semblait que quatre résistants manquaient à l'appel depuis hier après-midi. Mais pour l'instant, impossible de savoir s'ils étaient morts ou bien simplement absents lors de l'attaque.

Malgré la fatigue due à une nuit trop courte pour assurer un repos complet, la plupart des résistants avaient tenu à accompagner leurs nouveaux leaders dans cette tâche. Les autres avaient pour mission d'étudier les cartes de la région en quête d'un nouvel emplacement.

C'est de cette façon que Zelda se trouvait à présent sous la trappe qui donnait dans la boutique improvisée de l'ancien repère rebelle. Une odeur de brûlé la prenait à la gorge et envahissait l'étroit couloir dans lequel ils évoluaient. Elle essaya de soulever la trappe mais quelque chose semblait la bloquer de l'autre côté. Sheik se glissa à ses côtés et, dans une parfaite synchronisation, ils poussèrent le plus fort possible.

Après plusieurs minutes d'efforts infructueux, les planches de bois commencèrent enfin à glisser de quelques centimètres vers la droite. Les jumeaux parvinrent finalement à dégager le passage mais durent éviter une salve de débris qui tombèrent dans le souterrain. Zelda se hissa tant bien que mal dans l'ouverture et se redressa en époussetant sa veste.

En sortant de l'échoppe, elle fit face à un paysage de désolation. L'odeur âcre de la fumée était encore plus forte ici. Et pour cause ; tout ce qu'elle voyait, c'étaient des tentes en lambeaux, aux trois-quarts incendiées pour la plupart. Le petit potager, dans lequel les rares légumes qu'ils mangeaient poussaient, était entièrement retourné. Les plantes, quant-à-elles, étaient déchiquetées.

Des trous faits par les balles recouvraient le moindre morceau de bois, la moindre toile. Une bonne partie du mur d'enceinte était effondrée et les restes d'une voiture de l'armée dépassaient pathétiquement de ce tas de gravats. Apparement, il ne restait tout compte fait pas grand chose à récupérer.

Chacun prit la direction de son ancienne maison, espérant y retrouver des affaires ou au moins la voir une dernière fois... Zelda, de son côté, se dirigea vers la tente principale. Un cratère béant se situait en plein milieu de ce qu'il restait de toile. Les soldats avaient visiblement tenté de rejoindre le souterrain, ou tout du moins de le faire écrouler sur leurs proies...

La jeune femme vit un objet briller dans un coin de la pièce (si l'on pouvait encore qualifier cette ruine comme cela), et déblaya l'espace pour l'atteindre et le ramener à la lumière. Lorsqu'elle sut ce que c'était, ses yeux devinrent brumeux.

Zelda commençait sérieusement à avoir de gros doute sur ce qu'elle avait déclaré la veille. Tout compte fait, peut-être que laisser Link pourrir dans une geôle toute sa vie n'était pas une si bonne idée. Que pouvait-elle gagner, à part des remords, en le laissant dans cette situation ? Était-ce vraiment pertinent pour le bien de la Résistance ? Hier, la colère et l'adrénaline lui faisaient répondre "oui" à cette question, sans la moindre hésitation. Mais maintenant, une fois la tempête passée, il était impossible pour elle de penser de cette façon.

Le bruit caractéristique de bottes s'arrêtant dans la boue sortit la jeune résistante de ses sombres pensées. Un grand gaillard roux, coiffé de manière totalement ridicule avec un air niais sur le visage lui faisait face.

-"Eh beh ! Ils ont tout démoli... C'est pas beau à voir, non ?" Demanda-t-il d'une voix peu assurée, à l'exact opposé de son timbre habituel.

Pour toute réponse, la jeune femme lui jeta un regard noir. Ce n'était pas après Link qu'il fallait être en colère finalement. C'était bien à cause de Lui, Hergo, ce petit imbécile persuadé d'être le plus fort du monde, que tout avait tourné à la catastrophe.

-"Hum... Je... Je suis désolé pour hier." Lâcha le jeune homme en se dandinant d'un air affreusement gêné. "J'ai bien conscience que c'est en partie ma faute si Link n'est plus là... Mais rien ne nous empêche de continuer sans lui, maintenant il faut frapper vite et fort !" Ne put-il malgré tout s'empêcher d'ajouter.

-"Excuse-moi ?!" L'apostropha violemment Zelda, les yeux écarquillés de surprise et de colère à la fois. "Tu peux répéter ?!"

-"C'estmafautejesuisvraimentdésolé !" Lança le roux d'une traite.

C'était la première fois qu'il présentait des excuses à qui que ce soit. Ce fait laissa Zelda bouche bée. Et en plus, il cherchait à se racheter, car il ajouta :

-"Comment je peux rattraper ça ? Je suis prêt à tout."

Une lueur brillait dans ses yeux, une lueur confiante et déterminée. Avec un faible sourire, Zelda lui répondit judicieusement :

-"En aidant Sheik à aller le libérer."

Elle lui tourna alors le dos avec un petit air satisfait, tout en mettant autour de son coup un petit médaillon où brillaient les initiales "L.F.". Elle avait un plan à mettre au point.

* * *

 **Alors vous en pensez quoi ? :) Le prochain chapitre arrive bientôt normalement, j'espère le finir avant la fin de mes vacances (soit dans 4 jours... Ouh la déprime X( ). Même si c'est le cas je laisserai quand même une semaine passer histoire de m'avancer un peu.**

 **Merci de m'avoir lue, et à bientôt! ~Danaud64**


	9. Chapitre 8

**Salut salut ! Eeeeeh oui, je suis encore en vie ! Vive les vacances pour avoir le temps d'écrire... Bon, puisque ça fait si longtemps, peut être qu'il faudrait relire ce qu'il y a avant pour se souvenir de tout. Sinon, si vous avez une mémoire d'éléphant, à vous la suite ! ;)**

 **En ce jour d'anniversaire de ma fic (et ouais, tout pile un an depuis la première publication), on retrouve notre bon vieux Link dans une situation... Plutôt désagréable. Enjoy ;)**

* * *

 **Chapitre 8 :**

Le retour à la conscience de Link fut plus que douloureux. Il avait l'impression que son corps entier était passé sous un train et que son épaule et sa cuisse étaient littéralement déchirées. Et en plus, le jeune homme n'avait aucune idée d'où il pouvait bien se trouver... Tout ce qu'il savait pour le moment, c'était qu'il était à plat ventre sur une planche de bois recouverte d'une fine couverture mangée aux mites, de laquelle se dégageait une forte odeur de moisissure.

La brume qui entourait les souvenirs de Link disparut petit à petit alors qu'il se remémorait les derniers événements. La mission, l'assassinat du Premier Conseiller dans le train, le deuxième homme... Puis le retour au camp, le combat, le capitaine. Son impuissance face au capitaine.

Après le choc de ce brutal retour à la réalité, le jeune blond se redressa douloureusement, les poings si serrés qu'il ne sentait plus ses doigts, les larmes aux yeux. Il avait honte de lui ; honte de n'avoir rien pu faire, d'avoir échoué devant ses camarades.

Mais le jeune chef était aussi énormément en colère contre lui-même, parce qu'il n'avait pas réussi à les protéger jusqu'au bout ! Étaient-ils au moins en sécurité ? Tout le monde avait-il pu s'en sortir ? Il en doutait fort... En pénétrant dans le camp, Link avait enjambé des corps et il ne pouvait dire, à présent, s'ils étaient amis ou ennemis.

Et enfin, le jeune homme restait encore rongé par la culpabilité. Il avait tué un innocent, quelqu'un qui n'avait rien à voir dans toute cette histoire, bon sang ! Il ne connaissait même pas son nom... Il se prit le visage à deux mains en produisant un son étranglé. Comment cela avait-il pu arriver ?

Le résistant arrêta de s'apitoyer sur son sort lorsqu'il entendit une démarche lourde s'approcher. Une voix bourrue ricana alors :

-"Eh ben gamin ! T'es réveillé, c'est pas trop tôt. À ta place j'ferai semblant d'dormir, ils croivent que t'es le chef des oiseaux là. Tu vas passer un sale quart d'heure hein !"

Link haussa un sourcil dubitatif et répéta lentement :

-"Les oiseaux...? De quoi tu parles ?"

-"Ben t'sais bien les terroristes là... Les fff... d'Hyrule."

-"Tu veux dire les Phoenix d'Hyrule ?!" Reprit le jeune homme en pouffant de rire.

-"Ouais ouais c'est ça." Après une courte pause, il aboya carrément. "Et j'peux savoir qu'est ce qui te fait rire exactement ?"

Mais le rire du rebelle ne s'arrêta pas pour autant.

-"Oh c'est juste que... Moi ?! Faire partie de cette bande de terroristes ? Dis, tu m'as bien regardé avant de parler ?"

Le gardien le jugea de la tête aux pieds avant de secouer la tête, comme s'il trouvait idiot qu'on eût pu arriver à pareille conclusion. Il repartit d'où il venait en bougonnant des choses du genre "J'leur ai bien dit moi. Ils verront... Imbéciles..."

Maintenant remis de sa langueur initiale, Link balaya du regard la pièce sombre et exiguë où il se tenait. Le mur du fond -celui auquel la couchette était fixée- était en pierre et semblait très épais. L'unique fenêtre de la cellule se trouvait au-dessus du lit de fortune et le seul rayon de soleil existant y pointait, savant calcul dans le but d'empêcher les prisonniers de se reposer le jour. Les différentes geôles étaient uniquement séparées de barreaux et le résistant s'aperçut que toutes celles voisines de la sienne étaient occupées.

En les observant tour à tour, il essaya de reconnaître un visage familier mais sans succès. Les autres n'avaient pas l'allure de grands criminels, et Link songea qu'il ne s'agissait probablement que de petits brigands ou de personnes ayant une bouche un peu trop grande au goût des autorités... Et son voisin direct n'avait aucunement les yeux bleus... Rien à voir avec ce qu'il avait cru un instant apercevoir lors de son premier réveil.

Le jeune homme était perturbé par cette vision tenace. Pourtant, tout autour de lui semblait indiquer que cette scène n'avait jamais eu lieu, qu'elle n'était que le fruit de son imagination. Était-ce la douleur, la fièvre qui lui avaient fait imaginer cet homme ? Ou l'avait-on changé de cellule entre temps ? Il n'avait pour l'instant aucune réponse à ces questions. Mais cet homme... Ce regard...

-"Non, ce n'est pas possible." Chuchota-t-il pour lui-même. _Il est mort,_ ajouta-t-il dans sa tête.

Il n'eut cependant guère plus de temps pour réfléchir, car une immense silhouette et un bruit de clés déroutèrent ses pensées.

-"Sors d'ici les mains en l'air !" Ordonna l'homme d'une voix de stentor, en le menaçant d'une arme de poing.

Lorsque Link passa devant lui pour sortir, une main lourde s'abattit sur son épaule et ses poignets furent violemment retournés dans son dos. Puis il fut rudement emmené vers les étages inférieurs, s'enfonçant de plus en plus dans les couloirs sombres et oppressants de la prison.

* * *

Aujourd'hui il était de l'autre côté du miroir. Aujourd'hui, c'était lui qui observait silencieusement la pièce contenant un bureau et un fauteuil. LE fauteuil, le cauchemar de tous les prisonniers, celui auquel on pouvait rester enchaîné plusieurs heures durant. Mais cette place confortable qu'il occupait aujourd'hui était bien loin de le rassurer.

Quand il était là, derrière cette vitre à sens unique, il assistait généralement à des horreurs. On faisait pression sur lui comme cela, en faisant souffrir ses anciens compagnons ou encore, _des innocents_ , sous ses yeux. Il avait toujours détesté ces moments-là.

Mais aujourd'hui était bien pire. Pour la simple et bonne raison qu'il avait vu une personne -la seule personne qu'il aurait espéré ne jamais voir ici- se faire traîner de la cellule contiguë à la sienne jusqu'aux étages supérieurs. Son propre fils, blessé, brisé, aux mains de l'ennemi. Il ne supportait plus de ne pas connaître son sort. Et maintenant qu'il était là, devant cette salle pour l'instant vide, Larkins était terrifié. Il n'avait aucun doute quant à l'identité de celui qui pénétrerait bientôt la salle d'interrogatoire. Et pourtant il n'avait jamais autant espéré avoir tort de sa vie.

L'homme aux cheveux grisonnants se retourna précipitamment en entendant la porte derrière lui s'ouvrir, le souffle court. Un homme de deux mètres, habillé d'un costume entièrement noir, venait d'entrer et refermait soigneusement le battant. Un sourire narquois s'étalait sur son visage et il s'adressa d'une voix doucereuse à Larkins qui était plus tendu que jamais:

-"Bonjour mon ami... Ton séjour est toujours aussi plaisant ?" Ricana-t-il. "Détends-toi, aujourd'hui tu n'es pas... L'objet... De cet interrogatoire. Non aujourd'hui je veux que tu assistes à quelque chose de... Spécial. Vois-tu, la résistance a réussi ce que tu n'avais pas fait de ton temps. Ton... Fils a tué mon Premier Conseiller ainsi qu'un... hum... notable. Je voulais que tu assistes aux conséquences de cette réussite. Tu dois être très fier de lui non ? Le problème, c'est qu'ils ont réussi à déjouer notre sécurité. On va donc lui... demander comment il a fait. Et je veux que tu m'aides à trouver."

-"T'aider à entraver la Résistance ? Mais bien sûr ! Et piéger mon propre fils en plus ? Encore mieux. " grogna Larkins entre ses dents.

-"Je crois que tu n'as pas tout saisi. Tu n'as pas vraiment le choix, c'est un ordre. Tu n'aimerais pas qu'il arrive "malheur" à ton fils sous tes yeux non ?"

L'ex résistant serra brutalement ses poings pour se retenir de le frapper. Un sourire satisfait s'étira sur les lèvres du leader du pays avant qu'il ne sorte de la pièce. Malgré la panique maladive et la colère que ressentait Larkins, il éprouvait également une énorme fierté à l'égard de son unique fils. Depuis qu'il fréquentait le tyran, il ne l'avait jamais vu aussi en colère et inquiet à la fois; le sourire narquois qu'il affichait ne suffisait pas à cacher la légère crispation de sa mâchoire qui voulait tout dire...

* * *

La pièce dans laquelle Link venait de pénétrer lui faisait froid dans le dos. Il ne put retenir le frémissement soudain qui le secoua à la vue de ce fauteuil, isolé face à l'immense glace qui renvoyait son image. Le jeune homme prit alors conscience de l'état dans lequel il se trouvait : ses cheveux étaient sales et emmêlés, et ses habits déchirés et recouverts de boue et de sang séchés. Rien à voir avec son image habituelle de chef de la Résistance...

Son geôlier le poussa rudement et le fit assoir.

-"On m'a dit de pas t'attacher maintenant...mais reste sage hein ! Tu voudrais pas te mettre le Boss à dos..." Il quitta ensuite la pièce, laissant de nouveau le résistant seul face à ses pensées.

Quelques instants plus tard, Link crut percevoir un mouvement à travers la glace. " _Bien sûr_ , pensa-t-il, _ils m'observent sans se montrer..._ " Puis il lui sembla entendre un léger coup en provenance de cet endroit précis. Un coup très léger. Suivi d'autres, plus ou moins espacés mais toujours aussi faibles. Ils semblaient suivre toujours le même schéma :

. _ _ . . _ . _ _ . . _

Cependant Link n'eut pas le temps de se concentrer suffisamment pour déchiffrer ce code qui lui paraissait bien familier, car la porte derrière lui se rouvrait déjà. Il tourna la tête si vite qu'il perdit un instant ses repères. Le tyran d'Hyrule. Il se retrouvait face à l'homme qui avait détruit la belle unité entre les peuples, l'homme qui terrorisait les plus pauvres dans le dos des plus aisés, qui eux ignoraient tout. L'homme qui avait fait tuer son père.

Le rebelle se redressa brusquement, le moindre de ses muscles crispé, plus tendu que la corde d'un arc. Colère. Haine. C'était tout ce que lui inspirait cette ordure... Il se mordit violemment la langue pour s'empêcher de le dire tout haut.

-"Allons mon garçon... Détends-toi ! Lança l'homme d'une voix traînante. Je voulais juste parler un peu avec toi."

Le sourire malveillant qui barrait son visage glaça le sang de Link. Il essaya tant bien que mal de réprimer le frisson de peur qui remontait le long de son échine. Sans savoir pourquoi, le jeune homme était tétanisé et ne pouvait émettre le moindre son ; la seule présence de cet homme, de ce monstre, l'empêchait de faire le moindre mouvement.

"Dissimuler, observer, exploiter." Tel était la devise que Link s'était fixée il y avait longtemps déjà. Il était certainement trop tard pour la première partie au vu de l'expression de joie malsaine du dictateur, mais absolument pas pour le reste. Alors quand le géant s'assit silencieusement en époussetant son costume impeccable avec suffisance, Link était prêt.

* * *

Zelda avait beau retourner le problème dans sa tête depuis trois jours maintenant, rien n'y faisait. D'un geste rageur, elle envoya valser tous les documents qui se trouvaient sur la table devant elle.

-"Même si j'aime ton idée de réaliser nos deux plans à la fois, Zel, il faut bien se rendre à l'évidence. Jamais on ne sera assez nombreux pour libérer Link _et_ attaquer le gouvernement."

La jeune femme se retourna brusquement vers son frère qui était négligemment appuyé contre le mur, les bras croisés. Devant l'air menaçant de sa jumelle, celui-ci décroisa les bras et s'avança.

-"Écoute, moi aussi ça m'énerve. Tu le sais très bien. Mais il faudrait qu'on soit au moins deux fois plus pour..."

-"Pour réussir, j'ai compris ! Le coupa-t-elle d'un ton cassant. Ça fait trois jours que tu me le répètes sans arrêt. Mais est-ce que tu as trouvé une solution depuis ? Non !"

-"Zelda..."

-"Oui, je sais, ce n'est pas de ta faute si on a perdu une dizaine de personnes, entre les morts et ceux qui se sont échappés on ne sait où. Sans parler de ceux qui ont maintenant peur qu'on nous trouve à nouveau et veulent rester cachés, ce qui nous enlève bien dix personnes de plus, ceux qui sont blessés et ne pourront pas bouger pendant un moment, encore six de moins et puis... ceux qui ne nous font pas vraiment confiance et veulent continuer de leur côté... Je me demande vraiment comment faisait Link. Ça a toujours été comme ça ?"

-"Lui, il dormait. Sans blague, Zel ! Ça fait combien de temps que tu ne t'es pas reposée ? Ça ne sert à rien de continuer à chercher un plan quand tu tiens à peine debout. Il est déjà quatre heures du matin et tu n'as rien mangé de la journée."

La résistante lui lança un regard indigné mais Sheik la devança.

-"Si tu meurs de fatigue ça n'aidera personne, ça c'est sûr aussi."

À ces mots, le masque de rigidité qu'elle affichait jusqu'à présent tomba pour laisser place à une lassitude marquée et ses épaules s'affaissèrent.

-"Parce que tu arrives à dormir toi, peut être ? À chaque fois que je ferme les yeux, je vois l'armée arriver, Link à terre, le camp dévasté et tous nos morts..." Sa voix craqua sur le dernier mot et son frère s'approcha d'elle. "Nous ne sommes plus qu'une vingtaine à vouloir continuer, et on a aucune idée de par où il faut commencer..." Zelda ferma les yeux et soupira lentement, un souffle fragile s'échappant de ses lèvres.

En regardant dans ses yeux, Sheik vit les larmes qui s'y accumulaient et la pris dans ses bras au moment où elle éclatait en sanglots. Il la serra de toutes ses forces, essayant tant bien que mal d'endiguer le flot continu de ses larmes. C'est alors qu'une idée lui vint, à la fois pour réconforter sa sœur et résoudre leur problème.

Le jeune homme se dégagea doucement, lui prit la main et se dirigea vers une trappe dissimulée dans le corridor. Après un moment d'hésitation et un regard sur les dossiers éparpillés au sol, Zelda le suivit docilement. Il l'amenait voir quelqu'un qui les avait toujours aidés, tous les trois. Quelqu'un qui avait toujours de bonnes idées et surtout beaucoup de ressources, ainsi que de la bonne bière pour se remonter le moral. Et qui habitait juste au-dessus du souterrain.

Depuis un angle reculé, Rauru les observait discrètement se diriger vers la taverne de Telma avec un petit sourire.

* * *

 **Et clap, fin du chapitre ! J'espère que ça vous a plu ;)**

 **Au fait, vous avez joué à Breath of the Wild ? Je sais que ça fait un moment qu'il est sorti mais je l'ai eu en février et depuis je ne peux plus le lâcher ! Une des raisons pour laquelle ce chapitre sort si tard d'ailleurs... Sorry -_-'**


End file.
